Can I Slytherin
by blowsyourmind
Summary: Part 1: Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts turns interesting when she catches Malfoy staring at her.. Part 2: Hermione and Draco's respective lives following Hogwarts years later.
1. 1- Arriving at Hogwarts

**A/N: Never thought I'd return to this... But I've decided to rewrite my story 'Can I Slytherin' for the THIRD time.. This is it. I hope you like it. Please leave a comment to let me know – it's much appreciated xx**

 **Chapter one - Arriving at Hogwarts**

On September 1st 1996 Hermione Granger was followed to King's Cross Station in London by her two Muggle parents. She was carrying a suitcase that contained her school robes, newly bought schoolbooks and tons of other useful things that Hermione always carried with her no matter where she went. She was looking forward to spending yet another year at her favourite place in the whole world, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts. She had spent her entire summer getting ready with studying, purchasing new things, practicing spells and so on.

"Can you have a good year, my dear?" Mr. Granger said to his only daughter.

"Yes, thank you, dad," she replied with a smile. She hated saying goodbye to her loved parents, but she knew she would come back home for Christmas.

Her mother had a worried look on her face. She had used the summer trying to convince Hermione to stay at home. She didn't like having to be without her daughter for such a long time, though she was starting her Sixth year. Also, it was hard for the mother to accept that there was a witch in the family. It had been a pure waste of time, though. Nothing could keep Hermione from returning to her friends at Hogwarts.

"Stay safe, lovely," Mrs Granger said in a soft voice and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I will," Hermione smiled, "you too," she added. She feared her parents' safety, but knew that they were getting the greatest protection there was. Hermione hugged her parents, said goodbye, and then watched them leave the station up the stairs into the Muggle reality. She was thankful that she did not have to go there just yet. She ran towards the brick wall between platform 9 and 10, and ended on platform 9 ¾. As usual the platform was crowded with students, pets and teachers. She had a hard time finding the two people she was looking for.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice yelled somewhere behind her. Hermione turned around and spotted her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly - after all Ron's hair was nearly burning. She ran up to them and held them tight for a few seconds. Both of them had grown several inches over the summer. Ron had grown so much that Hermione accused him for using magic, though she knew he was not clever enough to do so.

They boarded the Hogwarts Express along with many other students, owls, cats and toads. A pure chaos, to be frank.

"Sorry, Harry, but we have to sit in the-" Hermione began, but was interrupted by her black-haired fellow, Harry.

"Prefect compartment, I know," Harry finished for her. He had been sitting in a different compartment than his friends for the past two years. Harry sighed, but then left Ron and Hermione behind and went looking for an empty compartment by himself.

"Harry, hi!" Neville Longbottom, one of Harry's friends from school, yelled a bit further ahead in the train. Neville was a clumsy boy from Harry's year who always got teased by the other students. 'A freak' was what they called him. He was standing next to Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in the same year as Ginny Weasly, Ron's younger sister. Luna was categorized with Neville, and the fact that they were friends did not do any good for their reputation at Hogwarts, but that was one thing they did not care a bit about.

"Hi, Neville, Luna." Luna and Neville were standing close to each other. Harry had always had a feeling that they would end up together. He could just imagine them hunting rare creatures in cold countries together in the future.

"Can I sit with you?" Harry asked. By the glad expression on Luna's face, he could have answered his own question. They found an empty compartment by the end of the train and sat down.

"So, Harry, will D.A continue this year?" Luna asked Harry after hours of silence in the compartment. All three of them were quiet people who preferred to just sit down and think. Harry remembered how much Luna had liked D.A last year. They had been forbad to practice the subject Dark Arts, so instead Harry had taught a group of people what he knew about it and many of them had actually improved their skills.

"Well, there is no reason for it now, is there?" Harry saw the excitement fade away in Luna's silvery-grey eyes.

"Oh," she mumbled. She caught sight of a bit of dirt on the floor and sat still.

"Do you know who will be our new teacher? Now that we are finally rid of Umbridge," Neville asked. He had also been a part of D.A, and loved it. He was the one who had improved the most, and now he had a bit of confidence about practicing magic in public, slowly moving away from his clumsy personality.

"No, I'm not quite sure actually." But Harry was lying. During his summer vacation the school headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, had taken Harry along for a trip to one of his pal's, Horace Slughorn, house. Dumbledore had asked him to start teaching at Hogwarts again and after some persuasion he had agreed to go - if he got a raise.

* * *

"Where is he?" Hermione gasped impatiently. They were all seated in the Great Hall, eating after a long, exhausting train ride. Well, all except for Harry. Neither of them had seen him since they boarded the train hours ago. Hermione had been following the Gryffindors up to the carriages, and her throat was sore from screaming at them for not listening. There had been so much talking that no one had paid attention to her anyway. Even Ron had just walked as had he not had a job to do.

"Dun'no," Ron replied, filling his mouth with roasted chicken. Hermione rolled her eyes. She was sick of Ron not paying any attention to her. To anything! Why had he not commented her new hair 'do, or noticed that her eyes were shining brighter?

"How can you be so calm about this, Rona-" In that very moment a blood stained Harry, and Luna Lovegood entered the Great Hall. "-oh."

"See, no need to worry," Ron said, only throwing a quick glance at the two people approaching them.

"He is covered in _blood_!" Hermione pointed out. "Harry, what have you been doing?" she asked as Harry sat down, saying goodbye to Luna who found her spot at the Ravenclaw table.

"I'll explain later," Harry spat out. "It's not save here."

* * *

"Now, tell," Hermione said as soon as they entered the Gryffindor common-room after dinner. She had been anxious to hear the story all the way through the castle.

"Malfoy," was all Harry said, as if the last-name of their archenemy explained why his nose was bleeding at dinner. He was still in shock over hearing that Professor Snape was their new teacher in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Slughorn was teaching Potions. Of course, Slughorn didn't seem like the type of man who should be teaching DADA - too clumsy and insecure - but being taught by Snape could possibly be the death of Harry.

"Blimey, Snape? There is no way I will pass the subject this year!" Ron complained and threw himself into one of the common-room's empty armchairs. Most of the students had gone to bed as Dumbledore had told them to do. Hermione ignored Ron's presence and kept her eyes on Harry. His scar was still exactly where it had always been, he was still just skin and bones, though his hair was newly cut and didn't cover his eyes as it used to do.

"What about him?" she asked. She was curious, of course.

Harry told her how he had been hiding in Draco's compartment on the train, how Draco had discovered him, paralyzed him and tramped on his face so Harry's nose had broken. Afterwards Malfoy had put Harry's invisibility cloak on him, in hope that nobody would find him before the train returned to London. Fortunately, for Harry, Luna Lovegood had searched the train wearing a pair of Spectrespecs and had found Harry. She had also healed his nose, which Harry very much appreciated.

"And before all of that I heard Draco say that he might not even return to Hogwarts next year," Harry added after his story, which made Hermione look frightened at first and then confused.

"But why should Malfoy not return? I mean, his parents are probably really strict about him getting his education and all," Ron cut in.

"Yeah, but I know someone who doesn't care about education. Someone who would be interested in getting Draco as soon as possible," said Harry, speaking in riddles.

Ron and Hermione didn't understand what he was talking about; they looked at each other confused.

" _Voldemort_ , guys," he explained as if it was obvious.

"Oh," Hermione and Ron said at the exact same time, which made both of them blush.

"Harry, you cannot seriously still believe that.." Hermione started.

"That Draco is a Death Eater? Yes, I still think so. I _know_ so." Hermione hushed at him. She was afraid somebody was eavesdropping, though the chances were small.

"Harry, that is so ridiculous. You and I both know that Draco is far too young for that. What would You-Know-Who want to do with him now?"

Harry did not answer. He, too, could honestly not come up with something Malfoy could be doing for Voldemort, but he was sure that there was something. He _knew_ Malfoy was a Death Eater. There was no other explanation.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Harry and Ron were discussing the Quidditch try-outs. It was different this year because Harry was captain for the Gryffindors and had to pick out the team.

"But Ron, you do not even have to try out! Of course you are on the team again this year," Harry assured. He knew that putting his best mate on the team did not look good, but Ron was actually really good. At least sometimes. Well, his and Ron's friendship was worth more than a Quidditch championship.

"Really? Why, thank you, Harry, my mate!" Ron looked pleased. Probably because he knew that if he actually tried out he would not succeed. It was his luck that Harry was captain.

"You are the best Keeper in Gryffindor!" Harry said. He knew that he was overrating Ron's skills as a player, but it seemed to make Ron all confident and happy which was exactly what made him good at the game.

"Blimey, thank you!" Ron made his way through some more bacon as to celebrate his "great talent". He seemed to have gotten his appetite back again.

"You do not even have to be at the try-outs, actually," said Harry. He would feel far less nervous without Ron around. And then Ron had a tense to, er, interrupt Harry's thoughts.

"Good, I also have a lot of studying to get done," Ron said, as was it the most natural thing for Ron to do in the beginning of a semester. A mix of a choke and a chuckle sounded from next to Harry. Hermione had nearly gotten her breakfast down her oesophagus.

" _Studying_?" she chuckled. "Ron, we haven't even started classes yet, not before today. How far behind can you be?"

Harry chuckled along with Hermione, but Ron did not move his gaze from the delicious bacon on his plate.

"I actually…" said Hermione, but then cut herself off. "You what?" Harry asked without sounding further interested.

"No, nothing." Hermione's voice was fragile, like she had said something she had not intended to say.

"Yes, something! You can not just start a sentence, and then not tell us the rest!" Ron broke in. "For God sakes, woman." He had apparently been paying attention to the conversation without showing.

"I..." Hermione took a deep breath. "I-have-considered-trying-out-for-the-Quidditch-team," she said in such a hurry that it took a couple of seconds for the words to sink in. Ron dropped the piece of bacon he had halfway chewed.

"You have _what_?" he cried aloud. Somewhere behind that cry was laughter. Their conversation had caught almost the entire table's attention.

"Well, Hermione, that is…" Harry was looking for the right word to use. He remembered playing friendly matches with Hermione at The Burrow during summer time, but he had never considered her as a professional. "great," he then added after an amount of time. Too much time…

"You both find me silly," Hermione said, but it wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Hermione, Quidditch… Honestly? I mean, you are really great and smart and so, but..." Ron mumbled. Hermione turned red in her face, but not from blushing. She was furious.

"Blimey, Ronald Weasly, I am so sick of you never believing in me or supporting me in any sort of way! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I cannot play Quidditch!" she said, then got up from the bench and left the Great Hall to prepare for her first lesson of the school year.

"Quidditch... She must be insane," Ron said to himself while finishing up his bacon. Harry was frozen to his chair. If Hermione tried out, how could he in any way turn her down - she obviously was not good enough to play on the team - without her getting mad at him? Was Hermione's friendship also more important to him than the championship, and how much was he willing to give up? Sometimes Harry hated making decisions.

* * *

At the following day's Quidditch try-out Harry watched many Gryffindors, and other curious students who had sneaked in, fly around in the air. He could sense them all being very nervous, and in his mind he thanked Professor McGonagall for putting him on the team without even having him try out. Only a few managed to impress Harry. He found it hard to be captain, because there were so many things that had to be arranged by him, so many things to keep under control. He had kept Ron because he knew it would be hard to find a new Keeper.

After having seen all the hopeful students fly around (sending half of them away because they were not in Gryffindor), Harry had a struggle to find out just who to put on the team. Both Katie Bell and Ginny Weasly had done a great job as Chasers, but he needed one more. Ron was the Keeper, Harry himself took place as Seeker, and Jimmy Peaks and Ritchie Coote were the Beaters. Harry kept thinking of Demelza Robins and Dean Thomas, but none of them had done so well.

"Is it too late or can I still try out for Chaser?" a familiar voice asked from behind. Harry turned around and looked directly into the familiar, chocolate brown eyes that he had known for so many years.


	2. 2- Wild feelings under the stars

**Chapter two - Wild Feelings under the Stars**

A celebration was going on strong in the Gryffindor common-room that night after the new Quidditch team had been revealed. Students were honouring the new players and hoped that they would make them proud in this year's Quidditch championship. But one single person was missing - Ron Weasly. Harry thought to himself that Ron never missed a party, especially a party in his honour, but Ron had been nowhere to be found since their last afternoon lesson earlier that day. He could not possibly still be so mad at Hermione that he didn't want to be in the same room as her, could he? Ron's a ginger - he has a temper.

A few minutes later an obviously tired Ron joined the party in the common-room. The few students who had noticed his appearance started to cheer his name loudly and clap at two and four. Ron stopped up, froze, at the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitory. Ron thought that they were partying as if they'd already won the championship. Did they really trust him that much as a Keeper? Ron planted a smile on his slightly pink lips. It absolutely seemed like they did.

"Ron! Where have you been, mate?" Harry, whom had just appeared at the end of the staircase, asked. He was also smiling.

"I have been sleeping, really. First day back is a tough one, you know. But do not tell Hermione so. I want her to think I have been studying." Ron glanced around in the room as was he looking for something. "Where is she anyway?" he added, acting as if he didn't care much about her. Harry couldn't catch his gaze.

"Well, er, you see..." Harry begun, but got cut off by a smiling Hermione who appeared next to him. She placed her arm around his neck. She was all red in the face, but this time it was from blushing.

"Hi Ron. We have missed you at the party!" she said. Harry did not know what to feel about the situation. It was both awkward and funny.

"Blimey, why are you so happy? Don't tell me they doubled the exams or something," he said, already getting a worried expression on his face. Hermione was always so serious and it took quite a lot to make her this happy.

"I am simply celebrating, Ron. As should you!" Hermione took Ron's hand, and tried to pull him down the staircase and out on the dance-floor where the rest of the students were. No one was really dancing, as they were all in the phase of denying that the other gender existed.

"Wait a minute," Ron began. Harry wanted to disappear, but he couldn't think of a way to escape from the situation. "What are _you_ celebrating? You never cared that much of who made it to the team." Ron looked suspicious. His eyes were tightening and his face more red than the velvet wallpaper.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet. I just thought Harry would have said..." The joyful smile slowly faded from Hermione's face. She looked rather disappointed and glanced at Harry for support.

"Heard what? What have you not told me, Harry?" Harry sighed. Why was it that Ron had to fuss up over such a small situation?

"Hermione made it to the team. She is our new Chaser along with Ginny and Katie," Harry hesitated. He closed his eyes because he knew exactly what was to come. He should've known from the start that this friendly encounter would end up in a fight. Again.

"Bloody hell! You let _her_ on the team! Harry, you do know that she only did this to piss me off, right? She cannot play! If she really was any good at the try-outs she must have used some sort of potion!" Ron was yelling, and everyone in the room had noticed. Someone had even done them the favour of turning down the music so that everybody could follow along in the intriguing conversation. Harry opened his eyes and saw Hermione with tears rolling down her now completely pale cheeks.

"Why is it you never believe in me, Ronald? Just because I am smart does not mean I cannot be good at anything other than that as well! Why can you not just be happy for me? You… You bastard!" Hermione yelled. She felt as if she was just repeating herself from earlier that day where she had yelled at him at breakfast. She stormed into the girls' dormitory with a very furious expression on her face.

"Well done, Ron. I just created my team today and it's already a mess. Thank you." Harry said, walking a few steps away from the stairs.

" _Your_ team? You might be the captain of it, but without your players you will be nothing. _Nothing_ , I tell you!" Harry looked at Ron with a surprised look in his face. His best mate had just called him a 'nothing.' Harry walked towards the door out of the common-room and into the castle, not saying a word.

"Wait, Harry, you know I didn't mean it like that!" Ron started yelling, but Harry was so deep into the crowd of people that he could not hear him even if he wanted to.

"Ron, hi! Where were you at the try-outs? You should have seen Hermione Granger! She did really, really well! No wonder she made it to the team!" Lavender Brown spoke to Ron. Ron could feel himself exploding inside. He felt the urge to scream and kick somebody.

"She's really that good, eh?" he replied with a hint of anger in his voice. Ron couldn't believe it. All these years Hermione had gone on and on about how much she hated Quidditch and did not understand the purpose, but now she was actually on the team and apparently doing very well. Ron rolled his eyes and then went back to the boys' dormitory, leaving a still talking Lavender behind him. As soon as she realised he wasn't around anymore, she turned and continued the conversation with a random Fifth year.

* * *

September turned into October, which turned into November, and before they knew of it snow started to fall on the Hogwarts' grounds, which made Quidditch rehearsal even more complicated than it already was. Hermione and Ron still refused to talk to each other, and Ron did not speak to Harry either. They didn't play well at all. The team was full of great players, but together it all fell apart. Ron was so angry that he lost focus constantly and therefore let a lot of goals in. That distracted Harry from catching the Golden Snitch several of times. He was so furious after every single practice that he went straight to bed without speaking to anybody.

"Harry, we cannot go on like this," Ginny Weasly said to Harry after a late night Quidditch practice in the first week of November.

"I know, Ginny, but I have absolutely no idea what to do. They're behaving like kindergartners."

Ginny chuckled and Harry swore that he heard angels chuckle along with her, though they were all alone on the field.

That night's practice had been purely terrible. Katie Bell had still not returned from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after the entire cursed necklace episode a few weeks before, so Dean Thomas had taken her spot as Chaser. He was currently dating Ginny, so they spent way more time chatting than playing. When Harry had asked them to participate in the game, Ginny had said that it was not "worth it anyway." Hermione and Ron had not been closer to each other than 78 inches since the party in September, which also complicated things.

"Why is it that every time they are fighting it has to ruin everything around them?" Ginny said. Harry shook his head. He had noticed so, too. "We must put them back together. Even though it seems impossible. They just cannot live without each other, and we cannot live without them being together."

"You mean, we have to pair them up?" Harry asked in disgust. He did not know how he would feel about that.

"No, that was not what I meant!" Ginny chuckled. She, too, had a hard time imagining Hermione and Ron going out. They were probably more unlikely to date than Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.

"Good, because I'm a million per cent positive that will never happen." They shared a laugh. Harry was sure he felt something in his gut that was not supposed to be there, at least not when he was with Ron's younger sister. Harry instantly stopped laughing. The silence became awkward. Had Ginny felt the same as Harry?

"I will try to talk some sense into them," Harry promised, breaking the silence as it got too much.

"That would be great, Harry. Goodnight, sleep tight," Ginny spoke and walked back to the castle. That left Harry all alone in the pitch dark.

"Goodnight," he whispered to himself, too insecure to say it out loud.

* * *

"You came in late last night," Hermione noticed at breakfast the morning after Harry and Ginny's conversation. Harry kept quiet. His talk with Ginny was none of Hermione's business, though Harry had her suspected for knowing what had happened.

Ron was seated a little away, next to Neville Longbottom. They didn't speak, just ate bacon like it was a competition.

"You should really talk to him, Hermione. He might not show it, but I think he's missing you," Harry said, bringing up the topic they'd all been avoiding for months. His gaze was planted on his plate. He didn't have any appetite. He was thinking strategy for their first Quidditch match that weekend against Slytherin. Harry knew that Slytherin's team had gotten stronger since last year where they were already difficult enough to beat. With Urquhart, Vaisey and Blaise Zabini as Chasers, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as Beaters, and last, but not least, Draco Malfoy as Seeker, they could become tough competition.

"Me? If anyone should talk it ought be him. He is the one who made a mistake," Hermione cried silently. She, too, was looking at her plate. It was empty.

"Just do something, please! The match is on Saturday and we cannot afford to lose!"

"The championship just started, Harry! We can afford to lose at least one game, if we win the rest!" Harry could easily sense that it was Hermione's first match. She had no idea how important winning was - and especially winning against Slytherin.

"This is _Slytherin_. Don't you want to see Malfoy's face when we beat the crap out of them?" he asked. He imagined Draco's angry and disappointed face, throwing his broomstick to the ground. Harry would like to see that just once more.

"Of course I do, but..."

"No buts, Hermione! Blimey!" Harry walked out of the Great Hall alone and found his way to his first lessons of the day.

Harry hated it when Ron and Hermione were fighting, when he and Ron were fighting. He never felt more alone than when that happened. And sadly, it happened all too often.

* * *

Due to the match Harry had arranged Quidditch practice every night throughout the week. Of course the Slytherin captain had pulled some strings and done the same thing, which meant that Gryffindor had to practice very late every night.

"I don't get it! Have they ever been fighting for this long before?" Ginny asked Harry as they walked together to practice one night.

"Yeah, probably. You know, when they fight, they do it well and for months," Harry explained. He was glad that he at least had someone to talk to, but why Ginny? And why Ginny _Weasly_? Why did she have to be the younger sister of his best mate? Ron had been so angry when Harry put Hermione on the team. He could not even imagine if he found out that Harry had a crush on his little sister. He would turn into a monster, most likely. That wouldn't make anything better at all. Especially since Ginny didn't feel the same way about him, so she would stop talking to him, too. He'd have to leave Hogwarts with all that hate coming at him.

"The stars are very beautiful tonight," Ginny whispered. Harry had been too deep into his thoughts to realize that they already were at the Quidditch field. Ginny stood still, just looking up at the dark sky that was so full of shiny stars. Harry knew that Ginny loved astronomy.

"Yes, indeed," Harry agreed, looking up at the sky, too. He had placed himself very close to Ginny, so that he was sure they were looking at the exact same stars.

"I want to become one in my next life," Ginny all of a sudden said, breaking the comfortable silence. Harry glanced at her. Her eyes were watering. "It must be lovely to be admired so much and be called beautiful of everyone. You know what I mean?" she added.

"You are beautiful," Harry said without a thought. He froze. He had not seen that one coming and neither had Ginny. She slowly turned her face, which was all red and blushing, and looked directly at Harry.

"Really, you think so?" Harry had blushed, too, and that was a rare occasion. He had no idea why he had said so. It was true, of course. Ginny was very beautiful with her long, flaming hair and beautiful, shiny eyes. Shiny as the stars. Blue as the sky.

"Sorry to ruin your lovely moment, but I have some homework to do, so can we just get this over with?" It was Hermione whom had arrived; ruining what seemed like the perfect moment for Harry. He got very angry with her, but knew he should not start to yell at her now when he was trying to make the team play a bit better than well.

"Indeed we should, but we need some more players," Harry answered in a calmed voice, ignoring that Hermione had nearly yelled at him.

"Oh that is just typical." She looked like she rather wanted to be in the library than playing Quidditch.

Only a few minutes later Ron and the rest of the team arrived. They apologized, said they had had such a nice time at dinner. Harry forgave them, though he knew Ron had had dinner on his own, looking quite angry with the rest of the world. Presumably only showing up late to piss off Harry.

"We have our first match this Saturday, against Slytherin, and we cannot lose it! I hate losing to Slytherin," Harry admitted. He heard Ginny and Dean laugh. They were still dating and Harry hated that fact very much. He hated that Katie Bell was stuck in St. Mungo's and that Dean was her replacement. "Let's just play. Do your best."

They all flew into air, and started practicing.


	3. 3- The First Match

**Chapter three - The First Match**

"What are _they_ doing here?" Ginny wrinkled her nose as she flew past Harry. Harry looked down at the ground to discover what she was talking about.

The Slytherin team of course. They were standing right beneath them, making fun of the Gryffindor team. Harry saw Malfoy looking quite satisfied. He and the other players shared a laugh once in a while when Ron let a ball in or someone dropped the Quaffle. They even began to sing the song that they had made up years back when Ron had started playing for the Quidditch team.

 _Weasly cannot save a thing,_

 _He cannot block a single ring,_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing;_

 _Weasly is our king._

 _Weasly was born in a bin_

 _He always lets the Quaffle in_

 _That's why Slytherins all sing;_

 _Weasly is our king._

 _Weasly is our king_

 _Weasly is our king_

 _Weasly will make sure we win_

 _Weasly is our king._

Harry wanted to yell at them, tell them to shut up, but he knew too well that it was exactly what they wanted him to do. They wanted to get on his nerve, distract the team during practice.

"Are you enjoying fooling around on a stick, Mudblood?" Crabbe yelled at Hermione, and the entire Slytherin crew burst into laughter. Harry looked at Hermione to see whether she noticed the comment or not, but she didn't. She continued playing – Harry envied how she could ignore such ghastly comments.

Hermione flew around, feeling freer than ever. But at the same time she was also feeling more angry – even bereaved -, like she was torn apart. She didn't like having rows with both Ron and Harry at the same time, and she hated herself for wanting to defend Ron when the Slytherins were singing that terrible song. She wanted Ron to be the one to apologize first. It was he after all who had made the mistake, not her. She didn't know what took him so long. She knew that he and Harry were having a row as well, so they were all three without friends at the moment.

She wished she could just walk up to Ron and tell him _everything_ she had to say _,_ but she was well aware that she couldn't do so. It would ruin it all - friendship, Quidditch, school… To a point were it would be not repairable, if it weren't already.

Hermione loved practicing Quidditch. She regretted not participating in the game earlier. It was fun, great exercise and also made her more aware of how a broom worked, which could be quite useful in an exam. She believed she had talent. She had, on the other hand, ripped the team completely apart by joining. And that she was not very proud of. She wanted to be one of the reasons they won the championship, not why they lost it. But in that moment it seemed nearly impossible that things could change. She ought to quit the team, retrieve to her stack of books and anticipated role as 'the nerdy girl'.

She looked down at the Slytherins. Why did they have to stand there and look so ridiculous? Were they trying to scare off the Gryffindor team by showing that they found them entertaining? If so, it worked. Hermione was so nervous about the weekend's match against them. She knew they had to win it. She, too, wanted to beat Malfoy, and shut his filthy mouth completely. But she knew for that to happen, she had to speak to Ron. Deep inside she knew he was not going to take the initiative; he could stay angry for years if she didn't budge. It all came down to her like always. She saw herself as the glue in the trio, the one that had to keep all of them together. And that was not always a lovely position to be in, especially not at times like these.

Hermione glared at her own team players. Ginny was flying closely to Harry. They glared at each other in secret, looking away when they caught one other's eye. Hermione knew Ginny had always had feelings for Harry, and now she started to think that Harry finally requited. She feared the outcome of those 'dangerous feelings'. Ron would get _really_ upset if anything happened between them. She knew only too well how he reacted each time he saw Ginny with Dean in public. He thought they were 'gross', so just imagine his reaction if it was his best friend snogging his sister?

"Hey, mudblood, watch out!" Hermione heard some Slytherin yell. She was not sure which one, because in that moment a Bludger came flying straight towards her face in an extremely high speed, likely to smash her hard. She reacted quickly and dragged her broom down towards the grass. The Bludger flew by, just an inch over her head. Hermione, and the rest of the team whom had all been watching the accident waiting to happen, sighed in relief.

"'Mione, you okay?" a voice yelled, but she could not tell who it belonged to. She looked around at all of her team mates, but they, too, seemed to be unaware of the voice's origin. Discreetly she took a quick glare at the still present Slytherins. One of them was looking back at her. He had been looking at her for a while before she had looked back. Hermione all of a sudden felt very strange in her gut.

Why was Draco Malfoy sending her a petite smile?

* * *

Saturday morning the Great Hall was full of anxious Quidditch players and Quidditch fans having breakfast. Well, neither Hermione nor Harry was eating. They were both too nervous thinking about the upcoming match against Slytherin. They were seated apart as they had been for the past weeks. Harry was sitting with Dean and Ginny, Hermione with Neville and Luna, whom had found a way to sit with them at the Gryffindor table, and Ron with Lavender Brown. She seemed to be very into Ron, but he did not pay her much attention in return.

"I heard Zacharias Smith is commenting the match today," Luna Lovegood said in an attempt to break the embarrassing silence between them all.

"Really? That can never go any well," Neville replied. He didn't worry much about Quidditch, but he still liked to see Gryffindor win. He'd gotten to know Zacharias Smith the previous year when they both entered DA. Neville didn't really like him. Zacharias thought he was so good at everything and so damn entertaining. Truly, he was nothing but an obnoxious jerk.

"Really I don't care who is commenting, I do care what they talk about." Hermione interrupted their conversation, but she was not looking at any of them. Her gaze was at her plate full of food that she in no way could get down her dry and sore throat.

"You will do great, Hermione, don't worry! If what Harry said about your try-out is any true, then there's no doubt we will win," Luna cheered. She coughed a bit as she realised she'd said 'we.' Luna was a Ravenclaw, but a true supporter of Gryffindor. She usually wore a lion head as a hat at Gryffindor's matches. Very smart, as the Gryffindor animal was a lion.

"Well, what has he been saying about it?" she asked. For what she knew, Harry never even mentioned Quidditch any more. Not that he had many people to mention it to.

"Not much. Always something about how great you are, and how he wish Ginny and Dean would break up or at least stop talking," Luna spat out. Hermione widened her gaze.

"He said he wanted them to _break up_?" she asked in surprise. Harry had really gotten great friends with Luna, if he would share that kind of information with her and not Hermione.

"Yes, indeed. Something about them constantly talking during practice. Not focusing on the game at all."

"Oh, I'm not sure that is the only reason why he would want them to split," Hermione smirked, talking in nearly a whisper.

"Really? You don't reckon...? But do you think he dares? I mean, with Ron and all that?" Neville asked, sounding very curious. It was obvious he didn't dare to take such a risk if he'd been in Harry's shoes.

"I don't know. He won't admit it to me. Well, actually we haven't been talking for a while, but I can just feel it. I know both of them very well."

Luna chuckled with hands covering her face, as had she just heard the biggest secret in her lifetime.

"Oh, I've forgotten my hat! I'll see you at the match, Neville. And Hermione, good luck!" And then Luna left the table in a hurry. Only a few seconds later Professor McGonagall showed up next to them to wish them good luck as well. Hermione thought to herself that perhaps Luna had seen McGonagall come, and had run off because she didn't want to be seen by a teacher at the Gryffindor table. Hermione knew, though, that McGonagall wouldn't have had kicked Luna out. She surely liked her; she wasn't bad company.

"Are you ready?" Neville asked. He looked more nervous than Hermione was. She checked the clock. Nearly go time.

"As ready as can be." Hermione got up, left the Great Hall all by herself, and walked down to the changing room by the Quidditch field. Her entire body was shaking. The only other time she'd ever felt this way was before exams.

* * *

"Let's do this, okay? Do your best no matter how great they play. Er..." Harry walked around in front of his team, not really aware of what to say. Oliver, their previous captain, had been so good at these pep talks before matches, but Harry's head was just empty for cheering phrases. "Just... try your best to win. If we don't it's just too bad. That doesn't make us losers, and doesn't assure us that we won't win the cup. Give it all you've got and be proud of yourself no matter what."

They walked out on the field, one by one, meeting the Slytherin team, and hundreds of screaming students and professors watching them. Over half of them were dressed in red and gold robes to cheer for Gryffindor. A few, though, were in green and silver. Hermione easily spotted Luna and her big lion hat in the crowd. Hermione giggled, but then reminded herself of where she was and what was about to happen.

Harry greeted the Slytherin Captain, both with disgust in their eyes, and the match began at the sound of a whistle blowing.

Hermione had no idea what was going on during nearly the entire match. She didn't know who was ahead, she didn't know who was cheering the loudest, and she had no idea what Zacharias Smith was talking about. She felt so lost that she wanted to bawl her eyes out. She didn't want to show that she was weak, though, so she didn't let a single tear escape. She'd made herself believe that the match would be a lot like practice, but it was so different in every way possible. She had no idea what to do if the ball came flying towards her.

Her fellow team members were flying around her in a high speed, and she constantly had Bludgers coming right at her. One had bruised her left arm, but not left any other damage.

"Gryffindor scores," Hermione made out of the cacophony. Zacharias had been going on non-stop about how Ron, Ginny and Hermione only were on the team because of their friendship with the Captain.

She'd lost track of time as well. They could have been playing for hours; it could've been minutes. The sun was still out, but it was very windy. Hermione didn't even dare to imagine what her hair looked like. She'd forgotten to tie it up before the match, so it would surely be all over the place.

After what seemed like another hour Hermione was a bit back on track. No Bludgers were after her any longer than a few seconds, and she'd realised that the score was pretty even. Gryffindor did everything in their power to change that. Hermione saw Harry constantly searching the air and grounds for the Golden Snitch. And then, all of a sudden, his eyes went wild. He had spotted it. He started to race towards the ground. Unfortunately Malfoy had seen it too and was now going to the ground faster than Harry.

Hermione watched anxiously with widened eyes. She was so used to being in the audience, that she even screamed "Come on, Harry, you can catch it!" That made Malfoy look up from the Snitch, and look directly at Hermione. She saw his eyes widen at the gaze of her. He stopped his action and lost track of what he was doing. It was like the Earth stood still for a little while. She could, for some strange unknown reason, not take her eyes off him again.

Then everything around her went crazy. Harry had caught the Snitch because Malfoy had stopped paying attention.

Was she the reason they'd won? And why had Malfoy looked at her like that? Why had she not been able to look away?

She forced her gaze off the silvery eyes, and went celebrating with her team back on the ground.


	4. 4- Talk in the Dark

**Chapter four - Talk in the Dark**

"So what you are saying is that you forgive me?" Hermione asked the following morning in the Great Hall during breakfast. The celebration had ended just a few hours ago; all the Gryffindors were very exhausted. Some even fell asleep on their plates full of eggs and bacon.

"Yes. I had some time to think about it last night, and I've realised that being mad at you was a stupid mistake," Ron answered with his mouth full of well-done, crispy bacon.

Hermione sighed. Harry looked at her in wonder. He'd thought she would've responded positively to Ron's apology. He, Ron, had been talking about how stupid he'd been all night.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as he realised Hermione didn't smile at him as he had expected her to do.

" _You_ forgive _me_ , Ron?! That's not how it's supposed to be! I'm the one who has to forgive _you_! _You_ shall apologize, Ronald!" Hermione yelled, she felt like the situation had been twisted and Ron thought she was the one who had messed up.

"What? Are you actually serious?" Ron had spat out all of his bacon – it didn't even land o n his plate.

"Yes, I'm serious, Ronald! You started this, so you apologize!" Hermione only called Ron by his full name when she was angry with him. Which was quite often.

An unwelcome silence appeared amongst them. Harry'd nearly not been speaking at all during breakfast. He was, too, exhausted after yesterday's celebrations and not looking forward to an entire day of studying because he was already behind with the schoolwork.

"You are aware things hardly ever turn out as they're _supposed_ to, right, Hermione?" Ron replied with anger, finally breaking the silence after a few minutes. He felt tough. Hermione stared him down without a word until he finally broke. "Fine! I'm _sorry_ , okay?" Ron continued, making Hermione smile – she was satisfied.

"Thank you, Ronald, I forgive you." Harry saw how much Hermione tried to hide her overwhelming happiness. She'd won the battle, which was exactly what she loved to do.

Both Ron and Hermione seemed to have forgotten about their individual rows with Harry, which he only appreciated. He liked that the three of them were talking again. They spent the entire Sunday studying and doing homework. Ron didn't fancy it much, but he didn't want to get in another fight, so he didn't protest. He seemed very happy that they were all friends again.

* * *

As December arrived, so did an invitation to Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party. For the Slug Club members only, of course. Which meant Ron was once again left out and having a row with Hermione. He'd begun dating Lavender Brown, which Hermione was very much against, but didn't dare tell him. She pretended it was all right, but ignored Ron completely. Ron and Lavender's lips were glued together. Literally… They'd spent a day in the Hospital Wing last week. Harry'd suspected Hermione for exchanging Lavender's lip balm with glue, but she'd denied with a smirk.

"I don't care who he runs around and snogs! Yes, I'd counted on him to be my date to the Christmas party, because now I've had to make other arrangements," Hermione said in the last week of school before Christmas break.

"Really, who did you invite?" Harry asked in curiosity. He didn't see Ron much neither these days.

"Cormac McLaggen," she sighed. Harry could tell that she wasn't satisfied with it at all.

"Cormac? But you hate Cormac!" Cormac McLaggen was a somewhat good-looking boy who'd tried out for the Quidditch team, but hadn't made it. He'd not been very good at all.

"Harry, I don't _hate_ anyone. Some people just annoy me enough for me to dislike them strongly."

"Really? You don't even hate Voldemort?" asked Harry. Hermione widened her eyes and hushed at Harry. "What? Don't tell me you are afraid to speak his name now, Hermione!"

"No, not at all, but we're at the library, Harry! Have some respect." Harry'd never understood Hermione's respect for a bunch of old books stacked in wooden cases on the verge of breaking apart. Sure they'd been very useful in the past years in discovering Nicholas Flamel and a way for Harry to breath under water, but it wasn't as if they could hear what they were talking about. Or could they? Harry wasn't quite aware of what each book was capable of. He had encountered some strange ones during his brief time spent here.

"Anyway, who've you invited?" Hermione asked after a while of browsing around in silence. It was late so the library was nearly empty. Only Romilda Vane was studying a Potion book in a nearby corner.

Harry picked up a copy of an old Defence Against the Dark Arts book. He remembered it from his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Luna," he whispered, replying Hermione's question a bit later than he should have.

He could hear Hermione choke.

"You are bringing Luna Lovegood to a formal party?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. What is wrong with that? She is actually a really sweet girl, and she knows I'm only bringing her as a friend," Harry assured. Luna'd been so pleased when Harry had asked her to be his date for the evening. Ginny'd also told Harry how happy Luna'd was.

"Nothing wrong with that, it's just that I'd hoped you would be bringing, you know, Ginny," she spoke with a lowered voice.

"Ginny? She's probably bringing Dean, anyway, so why bother asking her." Harry was still very annoyed by the fact that was their relationship.

"They fight constantly, you know, it is just a matter of time," Hermione sighed. Harry knew Hermione was aware of his feelings towards Ginny. She always knew such things before he even did himself.

* * *

At the night of the Christmas Party, as Harry was getting prepared, Ron and Lavender had placed themselves in one of the common-room's most comfortable chairs and continued their constant snogging. Harry walked by as he went to meet Luna and wrinkled his nose. He thought they looked very disgusting. It was in no way love, it was just meaningless snogging for the sake of snogging.

"Harry," a cinnamon sweet voice called his name as he was walking towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Hello, Luna. Are you ready?" he asked. Luna looked quite ravishing in light pink and silver robes. Harry couldn't tell what it was supposed to be, but it suited Luna very well, especially with her very long, curly, ice blonde hair. Harry'd never noticed the beauty of it before. Now he felt a sudden urge to touch it. "You look wonderful, Luna," he added without putting a thought to it.

Luna's cheeks turned reddish and her eyes searched to the floor as they always did when she felt shy.

"Thank you, Harry. You're quite handsome yourself," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, just some old robes I found in my suitcase."

Harry and her started to walk towards the room where Slughorn held his parties. They were all alone in the corridors because everybody else were having dinner in the Great Hall or getting ready to leave Hogwarts in the morning. Harry was leaving, too. He was going home with Ron to visit the Weaslys. He was not sure whether Hermione was coming with them, but he hoped so.

"I've never been to this part of the castle before," Luna admitted. They'd turned down a corridor full of lit candlelight, but still no people. They were beginning to hear the voices of the attendees. They weren't far.

* * *

Cormac was trying to take Hermione's hand - again. She gently pushed it away - again.

She was sickened by his need for intimacy. She was really not into him at all. She'd only invited him because she knew Ron didn't like him at all. Not that Ron would ever know that she was going with him. He never left Lavender's lips.

She tried to act calm about the situation, because she wanted people to think she was doing just perfectly without Ron, but as Cormac tried to hold her hand once again she lost her temper.

"Don't you understand a no or are you used to always getting what you want?!" she yelled at him. They were far away from the party, so no one was around to hear.

"Well, I honestly thought you wanted me. I mean, otherwise why would you invite me?" He smirked at her, and she felt her stomach turn. He was quite aware of himself. He was a fine lad, but despite his looks everything about him appalled her.

The party was full of people whom Hermione never talked to, music, and food that gave you bad breath. Hermione ate plenty of that so that Cormac would feel disgusted by her. It didn't work, though. He was still walking very closely to her, hoping to get a kiss. She wouldn't give him any, of course. Maybe if Ron decided to gate crash… No, she probably would not even then.

"I need air," Hermione said to Cormac as she had enough of him, and then left the room in such a hurry. She was getting a headache from all the noise and all of her thoughts.

She walked down a deserted corridor. She could still hear the voices and horrible music in the background. She sat down with her back towards the cold stonewall, placed her head on her knees and started to sob. She was so tired of everything. Tired of Ron, Cormac, Quidditch... It all hit her like a stroke of lightning and her tears were the rain that came with it. They floated down her red cheeks and ruined her perfectly put mascara. She didn't have enough control to stop them from falling from her chocolate brown eyes.

After what seemed like hours to Hermione she finally got up and started to walk back towards the dinner. But truth to be told, she was lost. She couldn't remember whether it was the left or right side she had come from. With her head spinning in confusion she started to walk to the right. A little further down the corridor a tall silhouette was standing, leaning against the wall. Hermione stopped. She didn't know if she should walk any closer. If the person hadn't seen her it might be best for her to just disappear. She probably looked all puffy and red after crying, and she didn't want anybody to see her like that. But she couldn't tell if the person had seen her or not. She couldn't make out the face, so she just slowly turned away.

"I know you're there," the figure, a male, said when Hermione started to leave. She froze and turned back towards him. She recognized the voice very well. How could she not? That exact voice had been calling her nasty words ever since she'd started at Hogwarts six years prior.

"Why are _you_ here?" Hermione asked with a fragile voice. She took a few steps closer, not sure if that was a good idea.

"Oh, it's you, Granger. What are you doing away from the _oh-so-fine_ party? Don't want to miss out on the fun, do you?" Draco Malfoy said with a strong indication of sarcasm.

"Really, it's not much fun," Hermione replied, her voice still shaky. She wasn't comfortable at all with the situation.

"Really? It sure sounds like it, though." He was right. She could still hear the party from afar and it _did_ sound like a lot of fun. It just wasn't her idea of fun.

"I don't understand why you're here. Shouldn't you be in the Dungeons packing your suitcase or something?" she asked and walked even closer to the boy. The face of the silhouette was visible now. He looked beautiful in the moonlight, she caught herself thinking.

"I didn't bring a big suitcase," was all he said. His nearly transparent blonde hair was shining bright.

"Oh." She didn't know what to say, but for some reason didn't want the conversation to end.

"Yes, oh." Draco and Hermione were face-to-face, not far apart. She felt the urge to ask him why he'd been looking - no, starring - at her during the match, but she was afraid of the answer. Afraid that she'd misunderstood it all, that it meant nothing.

"Draco, what _are_ you doing here?" she asked again. She felt like there was something he wasn't saying.

"Granger, Granger, Granger," Draco started with a chuckle, "Since when have you called me Draco?"

Hermione chuckled lightly. She found it very entertaining that Draco caught such small details.

"Since when did you start hiding in the corridors late at night?" she asked in return.

"I don't see why that's any of your business," he said, but in a gentle tone.

Hermione sat down next to Draco, who was still standing up. His face looked pale.

"What is it about a huge, fabulous party full of smart people that pushes you away?" Draco asked after a while of silence. Hermione moaned.

"Don't get me started," she said. " _Smart_ is not exactly a word used to describe those people," she continued with a smile. "They are more a group of people with good connections, who loves to brag about them."

"I thought your friend Potter was a member."

"Oh yeah, he is. And so is Ginny. But everybody else are just..."

"Fake," Draco finished her sentence. Hermione looked up and met Draco's eyes.

"… Exactly." Hermione was surprised how exact Draco's word described her thoughts. As had he been reading her mind. But Hermione was almost sure that Draco didn't know Legilimency. She didn't, so how could he?

"I know the type," Draco said with a snort. He spoke with a voice that Hermione had never heard from him before – almost soft and kind. And then she realised that she was actually having a conversation with Draco Malfoy and _enjoying_ it. Hermione quickly got up from the cold stone floor.

"It was, er, nice to talk to you, but I have to get back," she said and started to walk hastily down the corridor. She stopped and turned around, facing Draco again. "There's a room full of fake people waiting for me," added she with a smirk.

She heard Draco chuckle shortly in the dark. He had laughed _with_ her. That was something she'd not seen coming. She wondered if he'd forgotten about her punching him in the face - breaking his nose - a few years back.


	5. 5- Going Home

**Chapter five – Going Home**

"You just disappeared last night. What happened?" Harry asked at breakfast the following morning. They were leaving Hogwarts in just a few hours. Hermione was looking forward to seeing her parents once again. She had been missing them so terribly.

"I... just got so sick of Cormac. He was trying to drag me under the mistletoe the whole evening," Hermione replied, which wasn't entirely a lie. She had returned to the party after her talk with Draco, but Cormac had showed up just seconds later, which made her leave once more. She just couldn't deal with any more boy-trouble at the moment.

Hermione saw Ron react to the mention of Cormac even though he was lip locking with Lavender, not even touching the bacon.

"Luna and I was looking for you, but we thought you had just given in for Cormac," Harry chuckled. Hermione could not imagine Harry come to that conclusion. He knew she would not do something that stupid. Not even to piss of Ron. She threw her napkin at him for even considering it.

"Going anywhere for the holidays?" Ginny Weasly asked Hermione at Hogsmeade Station later that day. It had been snowing roughly all month, so the station was covered in beautiful white layers of what looked like a veil.

"No, not really. I love London at Christmas time. It is such a beautiful place with all the decorations and snow," Hermione answered. Even though she was wearing a big coat and scarf she was freezing her butt off. She wished the train would hurry up a bit and bring her back home. She needed a break from everyone; Harry, Ron… And a hot cup of chocolate from her favourite café in Kensington.

"I can imagine. Mum never lets us leave the house during Christmas. Something about the quality of family time. We do, if we are lucky, visit Diagon Alley for some shopping and a cup of cinnamon tea." Hermione could spot a tear in Ginny's beautiful eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry. I would like to bring you one day," she offered with a smile trying to cheer her up. She meant anyone whom had not seen London at Christmas had not lived.

The Hogwarts Express could be heard metres away. It all of a sudden hit Hermione that she did not have anyone to sit with. Harry was defiantly sitting with Ron, and Ginny would be cuddling all up with Dean. The prefect-compartment wasn't necessary during the trip back home.

Hermione boarded the train, deeply caught up in her own thoughts. She walked down the very crowded train full of chaos. She found an available spot halfway down the train. She did not look around to see who else were in the compartment; she just sat down by the window and closed her eyes. She was very exhausted from everything.

The Hogwarts Express left Hogsmeade Station shortly after. Hermione leaned her head against the window and tried to fall asleep. She wanted the train trip to be over as fast as possible, so that she could see her parents again.

"Following me around, are you, Granger?" Hermione sat up in shock.

"Draco... I had not seen you there," Hermione replied frankly, looking directly into Draco Malfoy's very light blue eyes. Draco was seated right across from Hermione.

"You got away in a hurry last night," said Draco. Hermione could not imagine that this was the same boy whom had done nothing but hate her for the past many years.

"Yes, I had a date, you see," Hermione explained.

"Of course you did. Did you enjoy his, er, company?" The question stunned Hermione – he had never shown an interest in her before.

"Honestly, no. Cormac was rather, er, uninteresting." Hermione could easily have had lied, but weirdly she did not feel the urge to.

"Cormac? Cormac McLaggen?"

"Yes, him. My first choice was not able to join me anyway." Hermione made sure she sounded a bit angry in hopes Ron would be standing behind her and hear it all. Oh, how it would piss him off to see her talking to Draco Malfoy.

"First choice?" Draco looked confused. His eyes were shining. "Oh, you mean that Weasly kid you enjoy so much." It was obvious that Draco did not think well of Ron.

"Enjoy is not really the accurate phrase," Hermione chuckled. "He is a real pain in the arse, actually. Too bad it took me this long to realise." Hermione felt tears pressing against her eyes, but she tried to hide it with a shy smile.

"The Weasly's are not completely sane. My father does not speak well of them."

It hurt Hermione a bit to hear someone talk like that about a family she actually cared about. She was, truth to be told, sad that she would not be spending any time of the holiday at The Burrow. She loved it there.

"Your father does not speak well of anyone," she said under her breath, but she had a feeling Draco heard her anyway.

"If you want to go back to sleep you can. You can lean on my shoulder if the window gets too uncomfortable," Draco suggested. Hermione looked at him in pure surprise. He was brushing off his shoulder like an invitation.

"Since you mention it, it actually is. How did you know?"

"Spent my first many years sleeping at the train ride. Not as comfortable as you think." They both chuckled in symphony. Draco tapped on his shoulder once more to let Hermione know that he meant what he said. She smiled, then rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Sorry, but can I have a word with Hermione? "Hermione looked up from Draco's shoulder and was surprised to see her old friend Ron Weasly standing in the doorway. He had _that_ look in his eyes; that look Hermione fell for every time. That look she hated for loving.

Hermione sighed. She had no idea what Ron would like to talk to her about, but she felt like she had no other choice.

"She won't talk to you, blood traitor!" Draco Malfoy said in an angry tone. He was sitting very close to Hermione, and had his arm tightly around her, as was he showing that he owned her.

"She can speak for herself, you know!" Ron was yelling. His face had turned red for being angry. With his ginger hair it looked like he was on fire.

"I am sure Hermione would be saying the exact words!"

"She would _never_ call me a blood traitor! What are you even doing with her? She is _Muggle born_ , you know?" Ron said. Hermione felt rage burn inside her – against both of them.

"That is absolutely none of your business, Weasly! Hermione wants nothing to do with such a useless, poor…-" Draco got cut off.

"Now, both of you just shut up!" Hermione said. She stood up with her hands pointing towards both Draco and Ron. "Such bad words you are using. You should be disgusted!"

Ron looked as if he had swallowed poison. He hated that Hermione made him feel guilty for talking trash to Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry, Hermione. I just did not like him calling you so," said Draco, got up and kissed Hermione on the forehead just beneath her hairline. Hermione took a step back in surprise. Since when had it been all right for Draco Malfoy to kiss her?

Ron looked just as surprised as Hermione - he had turned even redder in the face, if that was even possible.

"Oi, what are you doing?" he asked Draco.

"I am kissing my bloody girlfriend, you moron! What does it look like I am doing?"

Both Ron and Hermione jumped with Draco's use of the word 'girlfriend'. Firstly Hermione was confused, but then she all of a sudden felt completely all right with the thought of being someone's girlfriend – of being Draco's girlfriend.

"So that is who you are now, eh? Forgotten all about Harry and me have yeh? Great, that's just..." Ron turned around and was about to leave them behind. "… great."

"Ron, wait," whispered Hermione, but it was too late. Ron had already left the compartment and was out of sight. Hermione glared at the spot where he had just been, sort of hoping he would appear again.

"Thank goodness we got rid of him, right Hermione?" But Hermione had not heard Draco speak. All of her concentration was put on Ron; her mind, her eyes, her ears...

"Hermione?" Draco repeated, " _Hermione?_ "

Hermione sat up in a rush. She had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder. Judging by the busy students around her and the fading sun outside the window they would soon be arriving at King's Cross.

"Hermione?" Draco repeated. Hermione turned her head towards him.

"Hm?" Hermione felt a slightly feeling of awkwardness by looking at Draco. The dream she had just had had been so realistic. Her imagination had really gotten the best of her.

"We are at the station in a few minutes. I just wanted to wake you up. You're a heavy sleeper." Hermione chuckled. "So I've been told."

"Well, I will see you after Christmas then?" Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so. I don't know what should keep me from coming back." She actually could not think of a reason to _return_ , but as the minutes the thought of seeing Draco again dragged her.

The Hogwarts Express stopped at Platform 9 ¾ only a few minutes later. Hermione followed Draco out of the train among hundreds of other students. It was chaos; owls were screaming from their cages - making their owners insane -, frogs jumping out of hands and pockets, Quidditch brooms hitting people in the head, parents yelling for their kids... True nightmare.

Hermione all of a sudden felt Draco's hand in hers. He was leading the way out, making sure she didn't get lost in the crowd. Hermione was too stressed out and exhausted to make up an opinion about Draco taking her hand. She just let him. It actually felt a bit nice. Only Viktor Krum had ever held her hand and he had left without ever returning. Hermione felt her heart drop a bit at the thought of her first ever love. She did not want to think much about him, and she had never mentioned him to anyone since his departure.

"Hermione!" voices were yelling as Hermione and Draco finally reached the platform ground. Hermione gazed around at the station, but she could not find the source of the voices. It was probably her parents. They would be easy to spot, though, since all wizards were wearing Muggle clothes, but just not from this century.

"Hermione!" the voiced sounded again.

"There," Draco whispered, and pointed at Hermione's parents whom were standing quite a few inches away from them. Hermione started walking hastily towards them, forgetting all about Draco being attached to her.

"Mum, dad!" she said with a happy tone and threw herself at their necks. She felt so pleased to finally be seeing them again. Hermione might be in her late teens but she would never stop loving her parents.

"And who is this young bloke, may I ask?" Hermione's mother said with a pleasant yet suspicious look at Draco. Hermione had never before mentioned him.

"Huh?" Hermione turned her face to see whom her mother was talking about. "Oh, this is Draco. He is a, er, schoolmate." Hermione knew her parents would both misunderstand this and her mother's smirking confirmed her inkling.


	6. 6- A Letter

**Chapter six – A Letter**

"Seems like your parents fancy us together," Draco leaned in and whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione giggled against her will, but then hit Draco discreetly in his stomach. Draco let out a slight gasp.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione hissed.

"Are you joining us for lunch, Draco?" Hermione's mother asked. Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No," Hermione and Draco spoke at the same time. "No, Mrs Granger, I really need to go home to my parents, but thank you for the offer," Draco added.

"Oh, well another time then."

"Another time," Draco repeated. "Merry Christmas, 'Mione." Draco had his eyes on Hermione only. She realised how wonderful his eyes were. It came as a surprise to her every time their eyes caught each other. They were so _blue_. Neither the sky nor sea could compare.

"Merry Christmas, Draco. I'll see you next month," spoke Hermione and formed a smile on her lips.

Draco smiled back at her and then left to find his parents. Hermione imagined his parents would send someone to fetch him.

"Nice boy you have there," Hermione's mother spoke with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked towards the brick wall that lead to the Muggle world. The world Hermione lived in, but didn't belong to.

Her mother asked questions about Draco Malfoy the entire way home – but luckily they did not live far away from King's Cross station.

* * *

Her father pulled up the driveway of the house Hermione had always lived in. she couldn't imagine a better place to grow up – a quiet neighbourhood with front yards and her own swing set around back.

Hermione rushed out of the car before her father had even parked it, got her suitcase and Crookshanks, and ran up to the front door. She felt twelve again. As had she just arrived back from her first year at Hogwarts. But she was way older than twelve, and she was in the middle of her sixth year. No matter age she would always be excited to come back home, she thought.

She took a glare at the garden. It was covered in a white, thick layer of snow. Typical British weather and she wouldn't have it any other way. Hermione smiled with the memories of running around in the snow when she was younger. She used to play chasey with her father, build snowmen and igloos. They didn't do that much anymore – Hermione felt her heart bump a bit at the thought of her childhood. She often wanted to go back and stay forever ten years old.

Hermione picked up the spare key from beneath the first plant to the left. The plant had died since Hermione had last been home, but her mother had yet to throw it away.

She locked herself in as her parents got out of the car, and stepped into the small hall. The walls had been painted light blue. Hermione smiled. That was a project her mother had been going on and on about for years, and now she had finally got it done.

"Welcome home, darling," Hermione's mother said and planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Did you miss us?"

"Of course she did!" Hermione's father interrupted. He, too, kissed Hermione on the cheek. The family had spent many vacations in France, so the cheek kissing had become normality when greeting each other.

Hermione chuckled. She walked up the staircase and into her room. It was very simple and quite empty. Hermione spent most of her time at Hogwarts and therefore had most of her stuff packed down in suitcases. Hermione placed Crookshanks on the four-poster. She sat for a while and played with her cat while her thoughts danced around her mind.

* * *

That night at dinner Hermione told all kinds of stories from Hogwarts as she always did. She had, though, never mentioned Voldemort, The Chamber of Secrets or any other incidents. She didn't want her parents to worry about her time at the castle. Besides she always managed to escape without much scarring. It was also why her parents had never heard of the ice blond Slytherin knucklehead named Draco.

"What about Harry and Ron? I forgot to ask how they're doing. Such nice boys..." Her mother asked all of a sudden. Hermione had feared that exact questions. She didn't know whether to lie or spill the beans on their broken friendship.

"They're... doing well, I suppose."

Both Hermione's mother and father sent her wondering glares.

"What do you mean you suppose, Hermione? Are you having a row?" Her mother looked very concerned.

"Well, sort of. It's nothing big, just Ron being a complete ar-..." She couldn't get herself to finish the sentence. She was mad at Ron, but it felt weird calling him names to anyone else but himself. Somewhere deep beneath they were still friends after all. At least she hoped as well.

"I told you to mingle with some girls too, Hermione," her mother said. She had been bugging Hermione for only making friends with male creatures for such a long time. Truth to be told she'd never had many girlfriends – not even in her Muggle-life.

"I talk to girls! You've met Ginny," she explained.

"Oh, Ginny. What a nice girl. You should invite her over sometime."

"Her mother doesn't let them out of the house during Christmas, only to Diagon Alley. She prefers that they all spend every minute together."

"Sounds like a protective mother. You could give it a try, Hermione. The worst you can get is a no." Her dad's constant optimism shone through.

"Molly is a _great_ mother, actually!" Hermione was getting close to yelling. She cared about the Weaslys and didn't want anyone to bad-mouth them around her.

"I didn't say she wasn't," her mother pointed out. Hermione could feel her temper starting to rise, so instead of heading into a discussion she rose and went to her room.

What was wrong with her? She seemed to row with everybody at the moment; Ron and Harry, her two best friends, her parents. She felt very confused – her head was a mess.

* * *

The next few days went by with silence and tons of snow. Hermione got up every morning very early and went for a long walk in the neighbourhood. She watched the snow slowly fall down from the sky to the ground, and did once again, as she had done so many times since her childhood, wonder how it was made. Of course she knew the geographical reason, but she had always imagined a touch of magic in play.

On Christmas morning Hermione went for another one of those early walks. The snow looked even more enchanting that morning - glowing. Might've been because she could hear Christmas music sound from every single house she passed, or maybe it was because everybody she ran into wished her a merry Christmas – even people she had never seen before. That was the kind of merry Christmas wishes she loved the most.

She liked being among Muggles, but of course she preferred wizards and witches. She had enjoyed spending Christmas at The Burrow some years even though the holidays were full of drama. It was nice with a quiet Christmas for once.

Hermione locked herself into the house once she got back. She could hear her favourite Christmas song playing in the living room, so she knew her parents were up by now.

They had not really been talking much to each other since their small row at the dinner table. Hermione missed having conversations with her mother, and she had been feeling quite lonely lately, but she could not make herself forgive her mother for talking trash about the Weaslys.

She took off her snow covered coat and boots, and walked into the living room.

"Hermione, darling," her mother gasped. "Merry Christmas." Maybe her mother thought it was time for them to leave their discussion behind and have a lovely holiday together.

Hermione nodded as a thank you. "You too, mum." She walked straight into the kitchen and made herself a cup of cinnamon tea. It was her very favourite kind of tea – it warmed her hands and throat on cold days, and it smelled like Christmas in a cup.

Hermione's mother had prepared breakfast for the family. When her father arrived after taking his shower they sat down and ate at the dining table. The past days' awkward silence had faded.

"Oh, Hermione, I almost forgot - an owl arrived for you!" her mother said as she buttered her toast. She got up from her chair and picked up a letter in a white envelope from the kitchen table. She handed it to Hermione.

The envelope was a tiny bit dirty from travelling through the snow. The font was not unrecognizable – but the person had never written to her previously.

She turned the letter in excitement and opened it slowly. The envelope contained a letter written on a fragile piece of paper. The handwriting was in cursive, very beautiful handwriting actually.

 _Dear Mione._

 _I will forever wonder if this letter actually makes it to you because of the weather, and my owl is not in his best shape. I think my father uses him exceedingly. Anyway, why do I find myself handwriting a letter to you this late at night? I do not know. Something in me just wanted to, felt like I had to. Well, I hope my family won't snap my letter before I get it sent. If I'm not to find on the express they've probably killed me off._

 _How are your parents doing? They both seem lovely. Let your mother know that I truly regret not being able to join you for lunch the other day._

 _Have a merry Christmas, Granger. Take care. Don't miss me too much._

 _Draco_

Hermione read the letter through twice in disbelief. Somebody had to be pulling a trick on her. Ron? It could bloody well look like him!

In both anger and confusion Hermione left the table and rushed up to her room. She quickly found a piece of parchment and a bottle of ink, but then she realised she had no idea what to write. What if the letter wasn't even from him? It would look quite stupid if she sent him a letter and it turned out to be one of Ron's tricks. Maybe that was exactly what Ron wanted her to - to look stupid. But then she recalled that Ron hadn't seen her with Draco besides from in her dreams. It couldn't possibly be him – his handwriting was no were near this well.

Hermione put down her pen and sighed. She decided not to reply the letter just yet and wait to see how Draco acted around her when they got back to Hogwarts.

"Who was the letter from, sweetie?" her mother asked as Hermione re-entered the dining room. She had hid the letter from Draco under her pillow. That was the only place she was thought her mother would never go look for it. She made Hermione do her own laundry and sheet changing.

"Ron," Hermione lied, "he invited me over for dinner tonight at The Burrow."

"Oh, isn't that lovely? Then you'll also have the chance to become friends again!" her father said and her mother nodded in agreement.

"You say I should go?" Hermione had assumed that her parents wanted to have her home for Christmas dinner. She had missed it for the past few years.

"Yes, I think you should go. It would be nice for you to spend some time with Harry and Ron, to make things all right." Hermione tried her hardest to make up an argument as to why she shouldn't go. She had not been invited to The Burrow, so it would be strange of her to just show up.

"Go get your things and you can travel with that glue powder right away!"

"No, dear. I think it's blue powder. Because it's blue! Right?" her father asked.

"It's _floo_ powder and it's green." Hermione sighed. There was no way out of it. She had to go. Well, at least pretend to be going. Her parents would never know of it if she travelled somewhere else, as say The Three Broomsticks. She could easily spend the night there by herself, pretending to be at The Burrow. She had to spend Christmas Eve by herself at a wizard-inn in order to cover up her own lie.


	7. 7- An Unwelcome Guest

**Chapter seven – An Unwelcome Guest**

Hermione packed only a few things in a moment of panic.

She did not know what she would need in Hogsmeade, but she would return as early as possible and therefore probably wouldn't need much.

"Are you ready to leave?" her mother asked. She was preparing for afternoon tea, and Hermione deeply regretted not having any with her parents. She did not like lying to them, and she did not like _not_ spending Christmas with them, but she felt like she had no choice in the matter.

"Yes," she sighed, "Yes, I am." Her parents hugged her goodbye. Hermione held back the tears craving to escape her eyes.

"Say hello to the Weaslys from us and wish them a merry Christmas, all right, darling?"

Hermione nodded. "I will. Save a bit of dinner for me."

She stepped out in front of the family's fireplace, took some floo powder, closed her eyes and prepared to think of The Three Broomsticks. But it was something completely different that came to her mind as she travelled through.

* * *

Hermione took a step outside the fireplace that she had landed in. The first thought that stroke her mind was that she was most defiantly not in The Three Broomsticks. The room she was in was far too big to be at the pub, and it looked rather like a house than a public place.

The walls were covered in dark green wallpaper, it was velvet; Hermione could feel the softness beneath her fingertips. It reminded her of her grandmother's living room. Her wallpaper was red though.

The room was close to being empty. It only contained a small dusty couch, the fireplace she had arrived in, and an empty wooden closet.

It was very big, so big that she could not understand why it was empty. Maybe the owners of the room were so wealthy that it was just a spare room waiting to be used, or maybe some kind of spell had enchanted what really hid in the room so that nobody could see it.

Hermione did not have much time to wonder. Shortly after her arrival she could her footsteps nearing the room. She did not know what to do, but she had taught herself never to panic in dangerous situations. Suppose, the owners of the room would understand that she had mistakenly travelled to the wrong fireplace.

But she did not dare to take that risk, so she hid inside the empty closet. It was made of mahogany, Hermione's favourite type of wood.

The double-door in oak leading into the room, opened up. It made a funny little squeak as old doors usually do when they are opened. Two pair of feet entered the room.

"You cannot continue like this, boy! You know what will happen if you don't do it. _He_ has given you a very precious job, which surely will clean off any dirt that is on our family's name. You have to do it, son. You need to do it. You know the consequences if you don't," one of the people, a man, spoke in a harsh tone. Hermione felt her heart beat a bit faster as he spoke; she recognized that voice, but from where? What frightened her the most, though, was what had been said. It had not sounded as a silly game, but more like something very serious was going on and she began to wonder just whose house she had visited.

"I know, father..." the other person begun. Hermione slightly jumped in surprise. That voice. It was even more recognizable than the other.

Apparently her jump had caught the attention of the two men because Draco Malfoy all of a sudden stopped talking to his father Lucius. Silence filled the room for a minute or two.

"I will get it done," Draco spoke, "soon." He sounded way scarier, yet terrified, than Hermione had ever heard him. She sighed in relief of not being discovered. For a moment there she had thought herself exposed.

The two men left the room again and Hermione carefully got out of the closet. She was trapped. In the Malfoy mansion.

She had stupidly enough not brought along any floo powder, so there was no way she could escape through the fireplace, and she was not yet sure of her Disapparation skills. She could give it a try, but she was sure she would just end up at some island with one leg missing.

She had lied to both Ron and Harry about her Disapparation. They both believed she was so _bloody good_ at everything, but she wasn't. She couldn't admit it to anyone, not even to herself.

She could wait for Draco to come back and tell him everything. He could help her, she was certain. But what if he did not return? And what if he did not want to help her? She still kept the option that he was only fooling around with her for the fun of it, open. There really wasn't any other explanation why Draco all of a sudden had begun being so kind towards her. It was the strangest thing.

Hermione sat in the closet for a long time, debating with herself what to do. She wished more than ever to be in front of her own fireplace in her own house back in London. Right now she did not even know where she was. She had never before heard Draco speak of his family home, but she was sure it was somewhere dodgy.

* * *

Hours later Hermione heard footsteps again. She had fallen a bit asleep. It had turned dark outside, she could tell from the only window in the room covered with heavy drapes. Soon her parents would begin to worry. She had to make it home before morning light, no matter how.

Hermione opened one of the closet's two doors just enough to see what was going on in the room. The double-door opened and in came Draco. Hermione did once again jump a bit at the sight of him, but this time without making a noise.

Draco walked into the room with a wondering expression on his face. He looked as if he was aware of Hermione's presence. Hermione shook her head silently. He couldn't possibly.

Draco walked straight towards the closet, which made Hermione shake in fear. She could imagine how the entire closet shook along with her. She had exposed herself - she knew it.

She could hear his breath, he was that close. She had taken a step back so that her face wasn't visible through the gab between the doors. She closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable.

Hermione was sure that Draco would say something or at least throw the doors open and expose her. She was not quite sure why Draco had crossed her mind just as she was travelling with floo powder, but she sure regretted that thought.

"Draco, dinner!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled, breaking the silence with a high pitch. Hermione jumped in surprise once more. She had not expected that to happen, but she hoped it was her saving.

"Coming!" Draco turned his face and yelled. He took a glare around the room, as if to check if anybody was around.

"The roof, two o'clock," he then whispered, his eyes on the floor. He walked out of the room, leaving Hermione behind. It took a few minutes for Hermione to get over the shock and to realise that he had been talking to _her_. She was the only one around, and as far as she was aware Draco didn't walk around and talk to himself.

But how could she know when the clock struck two? She had no watch. But she had a wand...

* * *

After hours of re-checking the watch that she had made with her wand, and making up reasons to whether she should or should not go and meet Draco, Hermione left the closet. It was five to two, and she still had to find a way to the roof.

It was drab outside now, the window told her. Small stars lit up a bit though. Hermione loved the stars. They felt so magical. She remembered how she as a kid would spend night after night counting the stars and wondering how they even got there. She had once had a theory that it, as a matter of fact, was small fairies flying around at nighttime.

Hermione smiled at the thought.

She tiptoed across the room and through the oak doors. The hall that she stepped into was only lit up by one lamp that hung from the ceiling. It did not shine bright, but Hermione could tell that there were at least six doors in the hallway. What if she accidentally opened the door to Narcissa and Lucius' bedroom? Perhaps it was a trap – the Malfoy's could be waiting around any corner, ready to jump her and captivate her.

The roof… There had to be a door that led to a staircase somewhere. Hermione wished Draco had been more precise. He could at least have given her a riddle. She was good at solving those. Her, Harry and Ron had done it thousands of times. Harry had even fought a real 'Riddle'… She chuckled silently at her own joke. Good to know she still had a bit of humour in possible deadly situations.

Hermione continued to walk down the hallway, wondering where it would lead her.

The answer to that question came just a few more inches down the hallway. A staircase led the way down to what looked like the entrance of the mansion. It was big and beautiful. The floor was covered in red velvet.

Hermione was about to walk down the stairs when she spotted a ladder that was placed right next to her. It was weird to place such one there, wasn't it? She looked up, and discovered a hatch in the ceiling. She could not see where it led, but her guess was the roof.

Hermione grabbed the ladder and placed it just beneath the hatch. She hated ladders; she had always been terrified of falling down from one. Heights were not her thing. But she knew she had to do this, so she, cautiously, took one step at a time and climbed up through the hatch. She got up into another empty, dark room. But this was different; it was dirty, and looked as if it had never before been used. She could be the only one to ever had set foot in that room.

"Lumos," she whispered, holding up her wand. A little, bright light shone from the top of it. She showed her wand a bit around to make out her whereabouts. The room was what she would call an attic. It was very dusty; so much that Hermione nearly couldn't breathe.

She took a few steps ahead, not really knowing what direction to walk. Was this the way Draco wanted her to go? Had he placed the ladder for her to find? Or was this part of his sick, twisted joke? He had probably already informed his parents of her presence, and they were on their way to catch her. Maybe just lock her inside this room so that she would eventually die from lack of oxygen…

Hermione could not believe that she had been this stupid. The kindness, the letter… It just wasn't Draco. Draco was cruel, mean towards everyone, and a big hater of Mudbloods. This had all been a scam to set her up, to hurt her like she deserved it for being a witch.

"'Mione?" Hermione turned around in utter surprise. There he was, Draco. He too held his wand up with a light at the tip. He looked calm, a bit worried, but calm.

"Malfoy..." she whispered.

"I thought you'd never come." Draco took a step closer to Hermione.

"You did not quite make it obvious where to go. I've never been here before, you know," Hermione explained. She sounded a bit grumpy. She still didn't truly believe that he was there just to see her.

"I knew you'd find me somehow. I mean - you're smart." He smirked and walked all the way up to Hermione, so they were face to face. "This way," Draco said, and took Hermione's hand. This time they were not in a hurry or stuck among hundreds of other people, like they had been the first time Draco had held her hand. This time she got to think about it and truly feel it.

Draco led the way further into the dark room, all the way up to another door. He slowly opened it - it made the same squeaky noise as the one in the room with the closet. And then they were out on the roof.

Hermione studied the stars as she had always done as a kid with Draco still holding her hand. They were sitting down on a blanket, which Draco explained he had placed there months ago when he had discovered the place. He had never before then known there was a way to get to the top of his house.

"Why are you here?" he asked after a while of silence. He studied her face as they spoke. Her freckles had nearly faded completely in the winter.

"I was actually going to The Three Broomsticks, but ended up here. Floo powder is not always reliable, I suppose."

"Why The Three Broomsticks on Christmas Eve? Row with your parents?" He looked sincerely concerned. Hermione shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. Just a, er, misunderstanding. Don't worry about it, please," she said.

"They're beautiful, right?" Draco said gazing at the stars. Hermione looked confused. Did he think that her parents were beautiful? That made absolutely no sense at all.

"The stars. I've noticed how you adore them," he explained. He was talking about the stars, of course he was. Why did her mind also go silly around him?

"Oh... Yes! They are very beautiful." Hermione forced a smile. For some reasons she did not feel happy. She worried too much.

"Your eyes light up like them," said Draco. Hermione coughed once or twice to cover up her blushing cheeks. "Excuse me?" Malfoy blushed as well, she could tell.

"Er, never mind. I suppose I was just being cheesy." They chuckled. Hermione did not know where to place herself or what to say. She even caught herself wishing she had never left the closet. It was all a bit awkward and embarrassing.

"Draco..." she spoke. Draco looked at her with his _very_ blue eyes. "I have sort of run into trouble..." She explained all about forgetting her floo powder at home, and not being able to leave the mansion.

"Our house is not a mansion," Draco laughed, interrupting her talk.

"Yes it is, Malfoy! You have God knows how many bed-and bathrooms, and doors all over. Your floor is covered in velvet..."

"It's not a mansion, it's just a... a very big house," he corrected with a smirk.

"No, no it isn't!" Hermione chuckled and threw her fist at his arm.

"Ouch! Yes, it's... Okay, it's a mansion. Stop hurting me!" They both laughed. Hermione enjoyed Draco's laughter. His _real_ laughter, not the one he shared with his fellows after singing Weasly is Our King. All those years she had been used to his cruel laugh, but this was nothing like it. Hermione wondered how many people whom had actually ever heard of that laugh. Probably not even Crabbe and Goyle.

"We have some floo powder in the living room. I can steal some for you, if you'd like it."

"Seems like I don't have a choice, right? And thank you," she answered.

"Well I could bring you some blankets. You could stay here until semester starts," Draco suggested, but she couldn't tell whether he was kidding.

"No, thank you, but I better go home. My trunk and cat... But thank you for the offer." Draco got up and offered a hand to help Hermione get to her feet.

As the sun rose Draco and Hermione walked back into the room. He had brought floo powder.

"Have a nice and safe trip back," he said with a smile. They had spent the rest of the night up on the roof talking and laughing. She had told him everything about her family; the rows, her dream of moving to Australia, stories from her childhood. Things she had never before told anyone. She had grown into feeling secure around Draco. He didn't share as much in return – not because he didn't want to… He just simply didn't have many happy memories from growing up.

"Thank you. I'll see you at the Express." Draco gave a nod. He leaned in to Hermione and kissed her forehead. For a second Hermione believed she would explode like fireworks. Not from excitement or enchantment, but because she all of a sudden felt very warm. Feverish.


	8. 8- Reunion

**Chapter eight - Reunion**

The last few days of the Christmas holiday flew by. Her parents believed every single story she made up from The Burrow; George and Fred had pulled a prank on everybody, Percy had shown up, and she, Ron and Harry had reunited.

Hermione wished she were telling the truth. She had enjoyed the night with Draco, but actually becoming friends with Ron and Harry again would be magnificent. She had to admit she missed them. It was tearing her a bit apart that she had to sit by herself on the train. She couldn't count on faith to bring her next to Draco once again - last time had been a coincidence, and he probably wouldn't sit with her if he had a choice.

She still did not fully believe him. She wanted to, but a part of her told her not to lose herself in his eyes – they could be deceiving.

* * *

"Hermione, dear, I've poured tea for you!" Hermione's mother yelled up the stairs the day before she was going back to Hogwarts. She was packing her suitcase and enjoying the last few moments at home.

"Coming!" she yelled back. The smell of cinnamon reached her nostrils.

An hour and two cups of tea later she walked back upstairs, but as she approached her room she could hear voices. Four, maybe three, people, men, were chatting inside her room. Hermione first thought it to be Draco, Lucius and a Death Eaters coming to punish her for being at their house, but the voices didn't belong to them, she was sure. They were familiar voices, but ones she hadn't heard in a while.

All of a sudden two of the voices disappeared. Maybe they had heard her coming? Hermione felt her stomach tighten. With slow steps she entered her bedroom to find her old friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasly sitting on her bed.

"I must be dreaming!" Hermione began, shocked by her schoolmates' appearance at her house. "You can't Disapparate!" Hermione realised those were the first words she spoke to them in quite a bit.

"Hello, Hermione, it's nice to see you, too," said Harry in a sarcastic tone. They all stared at each other for a while. Awkward silence filled the room instantly. Hermione wondered if her parents had heard her yelling just before, but she couldn't hear steps on the staircase.

"I didn't mean it like that, Harry. It really is nice to see you. I apologise for my bad behaviour, you just caught me by surprise," Hermione finally said, breaking the silence. Ron looked relieved, as if he had actually believed Hermione was furious with them for showing up.

"We can't Apparate, but Fred and George can," Ron explained. Hermione smiled even though she didn't want to. It felt nice to actually be talking to Ron again. She had missed him much – more than she had realised.

"Oh that explains the voices all of a sudden disappearing," Hermione said to herself.

Harry and Ron nodded. "But why are you here?" she asked after a while.

"I've…" Ron started, interrupted by Harry coughing. " _We've_ decided that this whole argument is stupid, and it has lasted far too long." Hermione felt a stone fall from her heart.

"This is all great and so, but it's actually me who's supposed to apologise. I mean, it is after all me who's been so angry." Hermione felt a bit of her pride going by admitting that she was the one to apologise, but if it made her friends with Harry and Ron again, it had to be done.

"Yeah, but we figured you'd never come around, so we had to make the move," Harry said with a slight of laughter in his voice. He was right – it was hard of her to budge.

"And I also feel like I need to apologise for the entire Lavender thing. I really want to break up with her, but I have no idea how to!" Ron added, looking slightly confused.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. He was really going to break up with her? She felt herself get a bit excited.

"I... Thank you," Hermione mumbled. She walked up to the two boys and opened her arms wide, inviting them into a hug.

"Can't you ask your mum to bring up some food, I am starving!" Ron said after the three of them had been chatting for a while about Hogwarts, Christmas and other chatter (not mentioning Draco, Lavender or Ginny). "No!" Hermione nearly yelled. She had not yet told her parents that she had visitors, and she didn't intend to tell them either. They already thought she'd made friends with the guys. "I don't want my parents to know you're here," she admitted. She was nervous about their reaction. She was telling (part of) the truth before she'd even considered it.

"You don't want them to know that we're here? Hermione, what is going on?" Harry broke in. Both he and Ron looked very concerned. Hermione wished she had just shut her mouth.

"They think..." Hermione hesitated. "They think we made friends a while ago. They think I spent Christmas at The Burrow." Ron looked very surprised.

"Why do they believe that?" he asked. He had never considered Hermione a liar – she always told to truth unless she really was in trouble.

Hermione frowned. How was she supposed to tell them the truth without mentioning the episodes with Draco? They would both go crazy if they found out about her rendezvous with their mutual enemy.

"I received a letter and I told my mum it was from you," Hermione admitted. She could feel herself blush heavily. When had she ever gotten so lost in a lie? She had never been a liar before she had gotten to know Ron and Harry. They had taught her how to and when to lie if necessary. The guilt of lying ate her up.

"But who was the letter really from then?" Harry asked in curiosity. His curiosity and suspicions were annoying, but they had often saved lives.

"Eh, Luna - Luna sent me a letter." Hermione could tell Harry was growing uncomfortable.

"Luna? Why did you have to lie to your parents about Luna?" Ron asked. "Yeah, and what did she want from you?" Harry added.

Hermione's brain was twisting and turning like a crazy to make up yet another lie.

"She… Uhm, she invited me over for Christmas. To have dinner with she and her father." One thing she had learned about lying was to be as truthful as possible. In this case she just swapped Ron's name with Luna.

"She did _what_? That is crazy. I didn't know you were friends like that," Ron said with a confused look on his face. Harry nodded in agreement – he had gone speechless.

"We sat together on the way home for Christmas. She is actually really nice." Harry chuckled without a noise, and Hermione knew why. She had always found Luna quite strange and weird, so Harry couldn't imagine them actually having much in common.

"But why did you lie to your parents?"

"You see, I once showed my parents a copy of The Quibbler, and they thought that Xenophilius was quite strange. They would not want me to make friends with his daughter." Hermione had indeed showed them The Quibbler last year, but they had actually loved it. It was the only Magic magazine that they read. They liked to keep a bit up with what was going on in their daughter's world, and Hermione had told them that The Quibbler was closest to the truth.

"Anyway, can we stop the bad tension now and just cherish that we are actually on speaking terms again?" Ron asked all of a sudden. All three of them brightened up and smiled.

"Yes - yes of course."

Harry and Ron did not leave again until around dinnertime. They all agreed to sit together on the train the next day to catch up.

"I'll see you then!" Ron said and waved at Hermione. Hermione waved back. At that exact moment Fred and George arrived. They were going to bring Ron and Harry back to The Burrow.

"Ron, have you kissed your girlfriend goodbye properly?" they asked at the same time. Ron's face turned red and he threw himself at his brothers, trying to start a fight. Hermione took the opportunity to say farewell to Harry. She noticed a rather concerned look in his eyes.

"What is wrong?" she whispered to him. At first he looked as if he did not know what she was talking about. Then he spilled.

"I was just wondering… Are you sure that letter was from Luna?"

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise and felt her heart beat faster than before. Had he seen her through?

"Y-yes, indeed. Why?"

"Ron was apparently too busy snogging to notice that Luna in fact was sitting not far from us on the express - and not with you, as you said." Hermione felt like disappearing into a hole. She had not thought that through. Of course Luna had been sitting with them, she always did!

"I-" Hermione began, but Ron and the identical twins were done fighting, so she shut up.

"See you tomorrow, Hermione," Harry said and hugged her good bye, as had their conversation not occurred.

"Yeah, see you," she stammered. She was screwed. Harry had seen through her lies. She could only hope he would have forgotten the whole thing by tomorrow.

The four boys left her room with a plop; Ron and Harry holding on to each their twin.

Hermione sat down on her bed and slowly started to sob. Since when had her life been such a mess? Maybe she was just tired of Ron always being so rude towards her. Or maybe, Hermione thought to herself, being with Draco had all been to make Ron jealous, because Ron, as much as Hermione didn't want to admit it, made her jealous by being with Lavender. It was _her_ who was supposed to be with Ron! Not snogging with him like that in public - she had class unlike Lavender. No, just be with him. It was her he should hold in his arms... Hermione hesitated with the thought. That would never happen, she was aware. They had been friends for far too long to develop any kind of romantic relationship. And even if they did, Ron wouldn't have a clue how to be a decent boyfriend.


	9. 9- Back to School

**Chapter nine – Back to School**

The next morning Hermione was up before the sun. She wanted to take a stroll around her neighbourhood before leaving for King's Cross. She always did that. It made her feel relaxed somehow. She loved magic, she truly did, but those strolls brought her back to her childhood when she didn't know about her true identity. Things were far less complicated back then, but Hermione could not imagine going to a Muggle school and living among Muggles. She was a witch, and that was what she wanted to be.

When Hermione got back from her walk, she went upstairs to get her suitcase and Crookshanks. It meant a great deal to be able to bring her cat with her – then she was never really on her own.

"Mum! Dad!" she yelled when she got into the living room. She had packed herself into her winter coat and mittens her grandmother had knitted. She rarely saw her grandparents, only once a year - in the summer break to be more specific. Hermione and her parents travelled to her grandparents' house in Wicklow, Ireland. Hermione loved Ireland. She thought of it as a very cosy and welcoming country. Sometimes it was even better than England. Everybody was so busy in England, always in a hurry. In Ireland people took a breath and enjoyed the surrounding nature. She wanted to go there again soon and stay for a while, experience the country on her own. One of her biggest dreams, the one she had never shared with anyone, was to experience the entire world all by herself. Just leave England one day and not look back. But firstly she needed to finish her education at Hogwarts.

"Yes, darling?" her mother replied. She was dressed in her finest clothes. She always was when they were going to King's Cross-, and she looked even finer among the magic world's parents in their trying-to-be-Muggles outfits. Hermione had giggled the first time she had gone to the station, but by now she had gotten used to it and actually found it quite amusing.

"It's time to leave," she said in a bright and excited tone. She was looking forward to seeing Ron and Harry again, as friends. There were so many things she wanted to talk to them about, but had not gotten the chance to.

* * *

"Have a safe trip, okay? And don't forget to write us!" Hermione's mother said and planted a soft goodbye kiss on Hermione's forehead. Hermione could feel herself blush a bit.

"Don't forget to have fun, too," her father added and hugged her from the side. Hermione wondered if her father imagined his daughter to be one of those girls running around with the blokes and drinking fire-whiskey. No, she was not like that - not like Pansy or Millicent. She valued her education and true friendships – not based on who had smuggled alcohol into the school.

"I will, dad, I promise," Hermione chuckled.

"Now run off and find your friends!" Her parents waved. Hermione chuckled even more. They wouldn't be hard to find; Ron was in the middle of a big group of redheads and Harry was always next to him. Hermione reminded herself to ask Harry how things were working out between him and Ginny. She knew that Harry fancied her, but he didn't want to admit it. She could just imagine how Harry had felt during Christmas with Ginny constantly around.

Hermione found her way to the Weaslys – they were all there, the kids and parents.

"Hi, boys, hi, Ginny!" Hermione said in a high pitch and smiled, happy to see them. They greeted each other with hugs as if they hadn't just been together yesterday.

Harry and Ginny were discussing some homework that Harry apparently had been helping Ginny with during the holidays. Hermione eavesdropped their conversation, but she didn't listen – it was like her brain wasn't catching a single word they were saying. She quickly spotted a blonde bloke a bit away, boarding the train. Draco. He was wearing his usual grey suit and was carrying along a brown leather briefcase. He looked stressed, maybe even depressed. As if he had aged ten years in just a few weeks.

Draco noticed Hermione as well, and they caught each other's eyes. Draco formed a smile on his lips, which she returned. It felt strange that they were smiling at each other in secret. It seemed rather odd. Draco took a glimpse around and noticed Ron and Harry. Hermione saw how his smile instantly faded, as if seeing Hermione with the two boys was disappointing. Draco rushed onto the train among the crowd of students eager to get on the Hogwarts Express.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" Ron asked, interrupting Hermione's train of thoughts.

"N-nothing. Just nothing." Ron looked at her, as was she mental. Maybe she was, she thought. She could've sworn she had felt something in her stomach when she saw Draco. But it could not be... It was probably just the excitement of a boy actually smiling at her.

"Let's board if we want seats together," said Harry, and they all waved their final goodbyes to Molly and Arthur.

* * *

Halfway through the long train-ride, Harry started a conversation with Ron about Lavender. It was easy to hear that Ron was getting tired of her always hanging around, and he nearly feared seeing her again. Hermione chuckled when she heard of the necklace Lavender had given Ron for Christmas. It spelled out "My Sweetheart".

"Well, you have to wear it, Ronald. Show the love for your girl," Hermione encouraged him in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeh that would make her happy, Ron. Who knows, maybe she will even start to be attached to you."

"Blimey, and I call you friends," said Ron, but it drowned in Harry and Hermione's laughter.

"Oh, Harry, I have forgotten to ask you, how are things with Ginny?" asked Hermione when Ron had fallen asleep, a trace of chocolate still on his cheek from snacking. The train-ride was nearly at its end, and if she squeezed her eyes enough Hermione could see Hogwarts in the horizon.

"Wh-what?" Harry replied with laughter in his voice, trying to cover up his true feelings. They were nearly whispering to not wake up Ron. Hermione knew that one of the reasons Harry hadn't "gone for it" with Ginny yet, was Ron. He was very protective of Ginny, at least when it came to boys. They had had a row earlier in the school year about Ginny's public snogging with her boyfriend Dean, and Ron's lack of it. That was probably why he was all-over Lavender; to prove his sister wrong.

"You know what I mean." Hermione cuddled herself up under Harry's arm. She was very comfortable that way. Anyone who happened to walk by would easily misunderstand their position. But both Hermione and Harry knew that what was between them was purely friendly - it had never been or would ever be anything more.

"Well, we talk, yeah we do. But Ron... and Dean. It's all just a bit too complicated for us. I guess we are not meant to be together."

"If two people are meant to be together, they will eventually," Hermione said, trying to cheer him up. Harry smiled at the tiny hope she was giving him.

"I suppose you're right. It just seems like a thing that could eventually happen far out in the future, but who knows.. Maybe she will end up marrying Dean."

"Dean? No... Not if I have a say. Haven't you seen how much they fight? It's not healthy for her to be in a relationship like that, I have told her. She refuses to listen, though. Says everything is all right," Hermione disclosed. Harry moaned slightly.

"I have come up with a new strategy about Malfoy…" Hermione felt her heart skip an extra beat at the mention of Draco's name. She hid her blushing face and instead asked what his theory was. "I suspect Malfoy for being… one of _his_." Firstly Hermione's eyes widened, then she sighed.

"Harry… You honestly believe Draco is a _Death Eater_?" The last two words woke up Ron, even though Hermione had uttered them quietly.

"Are they after us?" Ron yelled, as was he waking up from a bad dream.

"Who, who are after us, Ronald?"

Ron shook his head, entering reality.

"The Death Eaters. Are they after us?" Hermione realised that Ron's question was legit.

"I hate to break it to you, but yes, Ronald they are after Harry, and you happen to be his best mate!" Ron looked rather shocked by the honesty of Hermione's answer. He had expected kindness and maybe a hug, but he was once reminded that he was not at home with his protective mum any longer.


	10. 10- Unpopular Pairing

**Chapter ten – Unpopular Pairing**

Hermione could not get Draco's face expression from earlier that day out of her during dinner that evening. She had shared a great meal in the Great Hall with her fellows, where she had discussed Harry's Malfoy-Death-Eater theory -in a whisper of course, with their Housemates within earshot. Hermione didn't believe Draco to be a Death Eater, he couldn't be. Even though she had to admit some of Harry's arguments were quite convincing, as why he was showing his arm to Borgin in Borgin And Burkes before term began. Yes, it was the arm they usually put the Dark Mark on, but Hermione could not make herself believe it. Draco had been nice to her on her short, unexpected visit to the Malfoy Mansion during the holiday. He didn't seem to have anything to hide.

* * *

"Hermione, did you have a good Christmas?" Ginny Weasly asked Hermione in the common room just around twelve o'clock. Ron was out for a sneak walk with Lavender, discussing their relationship, and Harry was reading through his Potions book - again. Hermione wanted to tear the book apart. The Half-Blood Prince was probably just a nobody whom had gone to Hogwarts years back. Whoever it was were manipulating with Harry's mind.

"Yes, thank you, I did. And you?" Hermione knew exactly how Ginny had spent her Christmas because it was the same every year.

"It was fine, thank you. I heard you and Luna saw each other..."

"Oh, uhm yeah we did." She had not thought it through – what if someone asked Luna? She sighed with how far out the lie had gotten. "Blimey, I've forgotten my – er - bag in Transfiguration," Hermione said, once again lying. But she deemed this lie necessary to make sure she didn't get caught in the other one. When this ended she was never, ever going to lie again. It was far too complicated for her liking. But first she had to sort out this lie.

"Can't you just pick it up tomorrow? It's past curfew," Ginny suggested.

"Uhm, I have some homework in it which is due tomorrow morning. I'll be back in a few." Ginny looked at Hermione in disbelief. Hermione had not been near the Transfiguration-classroom that day since it was the first day back, and she for the same reason didn't have any homework due. Ginny knew that Hermione was up to something, but she couldn't tell what.

"Don't get caught," Ginny said at last. She decided that it was Hermione's own business, and Ginny could question her later on. If she really was in trouble she'd ask for help, Ginny was sure of it.

Hermione nodded at Ginny, then walked out through the portrait hole and towards the Ravenclaw-Tower. It was a long way and she had to tiptoe to not get caught by Filch or any of the Professors. She couldn't even imagine how much trouble she'd be in getting caught on the first day back.

"Lumos," she whispered, making a light appear at the tip of her wand. It lit up the darkened corridors just enough for Hermione to be able to see the sleeping portraits on the walls.

All of a sudden another light appeared ahead. As she looked closer she realised it too was a lit wand. Somebody was right in front of her and she couldn't escape. She was caught. Hermione turned of her light with a simple "Nox".

"All right, you got me," she said surrendering.

Silence fled in, leaving Hermione thinking the worst. Maybe it was a Death Eater who had sneaked in? She shook that thought of her. No, a Death Eater could not enter Hogwarts like that. Not without anybody noticing.

"Granger?" a voice, the other person, asked in surprise. Hermione jumped with the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice. She lit her wand again and led it towards the place where the honey-soft voice had just sounded. There he was, looking rather worried and sweaty in a white shirt and black trousers.

"Malfoy? As a Prefect I will have to-" Draco cut her off.

"Yeah you're out, too," he said with a smirk. Hermione felt as if she had just hit a brick wall. He had a point; she was out too, breaking the rules. And Draco was also a Prefect. He had the same abilities as her and could easily turn her in. He probably would, considering the expression he had worn earlier.

"Why don't we just walk hand in hand down to McGonagall's office and turn each other in then?" Hermione suggested with sarcasm in her voice. She rarely spoke sarcastic, and Draco was not afraid to show that he was surprised.

"Great idea, why don't you just knock on the Dark Lord's door and tell him your blood-type, now you're there?" Draco replied, too in sarcasm. Hermione felt hurt, she always did when she got called a Mudblood or her blood type was pointed out. Coincidentally, these insults often came from the mouth of the boy in front of her.

"So you do know where he lives!" Draco frowned. He was ashamed of his family's relation to Voldemort, but that was something he would never admit. Especially not to Hermione Granger. For a long time none of them said a word, though they did still look at each other. Hermione had a strange feeling in her gut. She wanted Draco to take another step towards her, grab her hips... She quickly shook the picture that crossed her mind off.

"Well, if you are not going to arrest me or send me to the wise dead, I have to move on," Hermione said as she got too tired of the silence. She loved silence when she was reading, studying or thinking, but awkward silence in the middle of a conversation made her go insane.

"And where is it exactly you are going, I may ask?"

"The Ravenclaw-Tower, curious ferret-face." Hermione was referring to the episode where Barty Crouch Jr. acting out as Mad-Eye Moody, had transfigured Draco into a small ferret in front of his mates. Hermione herself had not been present at the hilarious event, but Harry had explained it very detailed to her. He had loved seeing Draco embarrassed.

"I hope you get caught, Muggleborn." Draco walked further down the corridor, making sure to bump into Hermione as he passed her by.

* * *

As Hermione finally arrived at the beginning of the staircase leading to the Ravenclaw common-room, she realised she probably couldn't solve whatever conundrum the door would give her. They were always very tricky and smart.

Hermione stood there for a while wondering, but smart as she was she quickly agreed with herself that it was a part of her Prefect duty to check up on how the Ravenclaws were doing.

She walked up the spiral staircase, and did - with a bit of hesitation - knock softly on the door. She hoped a few students would still be awake and open it for her. After a minute or two a Seventh year Ravenclaw student, whom Hermione had only seen around but never talked to, opened the door.

"Hermione Granger? I would never have believed to see you out past curfew," the Ravenclaw girl said with surprise in her voice. She was tall - even taller than Ron - and had short, dark blonde hair.

"Just doing my Prefect duty. May I have a word with Luna Lovegood, please?" Hermione pinched herself discreetly because she once again had lied to another person.

"Is she in trouble?" the girl asked, looking a bit concerned.

"No - not at all. I just need to talk to her."

"Oh, good. Sure, I'll send her out. Just a second," the blonde girl said, and re-entered the common-room.

Shortly after a dirty-blonde haired girl with silvery-grey eyes showed up.

"Hermione, hi!" Luna nearly sang. Her voice was beautiful, Hermione had to admit, even though she often found it a bit annoying after a while of talking.

"Hi, Luna. The reason I am here is actually to ask you for a – er - favour," Hermione said with a shaking voice. "If I may, of course," she quickly added, not wanting to sound dis-polite. She fumbled nervously with her robes awaiting Luna's reaction.

"Yes of course, Hermione! Do you need help finding the Nargles? Don't say they've hurt you!" Luna looked sincerely worried.

"No, that's not it. It's... If anyone asks you about your Christmas Eve, will you please say you spent it with me?" Hermione's eyes were begging.

"Sure I'll do so. Now, sleep well, Hermione," Luna said, not even asking why she had to lie. She swung her long hair, smiled gently and walked back in. Hermione liked her for that – she was not very curious and didn't question anything.

Feeling relieved Hermione tiptoed back to the Gryffindor common-room.

"Fairy Lights," she whispered, and the Fat Lady swung aside.

* * *

First day back in classes were hard. All of the teachers were throwing homework at them as if their N.E.W.T's were just around the corner, and not over a year away.

Especially Potions with Professor Slughorn was tricky. He had over the holidays decided that they should all become friends and see each other as equals. He therefore wanted to mix up the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

"It will be good for you. Maybe you'll even make friends!" Professor Slughorn said with false anticipation and a bit of sarcasm. He knew none of them would make friends, which was like expecting Hagrid to fear such a big spider as Aragog. Slughorn looked down at the rather mad students of his.

"Er, Harry m'boy, you and Mr. Zabini, eh?"

Harry Potter had a relieved expression on his face - probably because he didn't end up with Draco - but he was still mad about having to work with a Slytherin, one of his sworn enemies.

"Weasly and Parkinson," Slughorn continued - making Ron's face turn bright red, and Pansy slip out a moan - and then read up the rest of the names. Many sighs filled the room. Nobody seemed to be pleased with their partnerships.

"Oh, and at last, Malfoy and Granger. Make some magic!"

"But..." Hermione protested, but she didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Just go with it! See if you can get some inside information," Harry whispered to her. Hermione sighed at Harry's silliness – he was so set on exposing Draco as a Death Eater.

"He wouldn't share anything with me," she stated and moved over to the table where Draco was seated. He had not bothered doing his hair that day; it was a filthy mess. It still looked great, though, Hermione thought.

"Malfoy," she said and sat down without looking at him.

"Granger. Why do you seem to show up anywhere I go?" Draco asked. Hermione had been wondering that exact same thing. Could it really be just a coincidence that Draco appeared everywhere – she saw him in every crowd, ran into him in corridors and even ended up in his mansion after a failed floo powder trip?

"All right, what you are supposed to do is brew the potion Calming Draught. I have written the instructions on the chalkboard. You have to help each other to make it correctly," Slughorn instructed and advised.

Both Hermione and Draco read the instructions on the chalkboard carefully.

"Sir?" Zabini began, "will there be any prizes to the best potion?"

Slughorn quickly searched through his pockets, and at last found a little piece of parchment with some writing on it that Hermione couldn't make out from distance.

"Yes, Zabini, the pair who makes the best potion will get awarded with a gift-card to dinner for two at Hog's Head!" He was now speaking to the entire class.

The thought of going out to dinner with Draco made Hermione decide she wanted to brew the potion poorly.

"Knock yourselves out, m'friends!"

* * *

"So you don't fancy going out with me, then?" Draco commented after ten minutes of intense preparing. He was watching over their cauldron, making sure it didn't explode, while Hermione was chopping pieces of ordinary Muggle radishes.

"Why would you think that?" The tension that had been between them that night in the corridors seemed to have vanished – it was almost like being back at the roof.

"The instructions clearly states to cut the radish into tiny pieces, and your pieces are at the size of my thumps!" Hermione could feel herself blush, she felt warm all over. She thought he wouldn't notice.

"Let me," Draco said. He walked up to Hermione, placed his hands on hers and helped cutting the radish into smaller pieces. His touch on her was warm, which Hermione had never expected with Draco being so pale. He looked as someone who had really cold skin and constantly icy fingers, but luckily that wasn't the case.

After an hour of sweat, failed attempts and loads of fights between the two Houses, Slughorn called class to an end.

"Now, let us see..." he said, walking amongst the classroom's desks, looking into different cauldrons. He wrinkled his nose at Ron and Pansy's. Hermione had not expected differently. She was sure the two of them couldn't get along. It was in nature. Like matching a giant elephant with a mouse - Ron was the elephant; stomping down everything and terrified of Pansy.

"Wenby, you can do better than this, and same goes for you Parkinson. I would defiantly not drink this." He moved on to Neville's desk.

"Harry m'boy, this should be good!" Slughorn said as he approached Harry and Blaise. But the face expression that crossed was different from what everyone had expected it to be.

"Er, interesting, you two... Ah, I smell... leaf, is that correct? You must've misread my instructions." Hermione held back a giggle. It was obvious that Harry had not been using his Half-Blood Prince book because Blaise was watching him. That just told Slughorn how bad Harry actually was at Potions.

After a while of walking, Slughorn approached Draco and Hermione's table with a disappointed look on his face. He had expected more from his student - at least from Harry.

"Granger, Malfoy, you're Calming Draught is.." Slughorn paused and took an extra look at their cauldron. "…Perfect! How _did_ you do this? It is nearly impossible for a Sixth Year student to do!" Hermione was used to being praised by her teachers, but Slughorn had never quite liked her; Harry had been shining so bright that it had blinded Slughorn for Hermione's brilliance. It was difficult for her not to excellence in every subject.

"P-perfect?" Draco stammered. "I mean, of course it's perfect! Why'd you expect any different from me?" He was being his normal smug self.

"Yes, perfect, Mr. Malfoy." He searched through his pockets once more. "Here you go, enjoy Hog's Head!" Draco received the card with a smile on his face, which he was trying to hide.

Hermione on the other hand couldn't hide her joy. She was smiling all over her face -probably looking like a jerk, she thought. But what did that mean to her? She had just won over Harry and proved to herself that she after all _was_ excellent at Potions.


	11. 11- Dining Out

**Chapter eleven – Dining out**

"How did you do that?" Harry asked as they left the classroom. He couldn't get over Hermione being better with him at Potions. Let alone Malfoy being better than him!

"Apparently Draco has some skills we weren't aware of," told Hermione. She was deep into her own thoughts, but somehow managed to stay grounded as well.

"Yeah – wonder who taught him that!" Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything as she didn't want another row, but she wished her friends would stop being so judgemental all the time.

* * *

"Zabini is the biggest, most selfish jerk I have ever met!" Harry exclaimed during lunch. Ron chuckled. "No, I'm serious, Ron! He lets me do all the work, and he does nothing but talk about his hair! His hair, Ron!" Harry nearly yelled, which only made Ron chuckle even louder.

"Sounds like you had a great class, Harry," Hermione commented, chuckling herself a bit.

"Oh yes, indeed," Harry replied with sarcasm all over his voice.

"Hermione, can I have a word?" a voice said. Harry and Hermione both turned their faces just to see that nearly the entire Great Hall were looking at them.

For what seemed like minutes nobody said a word. They were all wondering what Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, was doing with Hermione Granger from Gryffindor.

"Yeah, sure." Hermione got up from the bench. Harry grabbed her wrist as to beg her to stay.

"I'm fine," she whispered to Harry and shook her hand free. A part of her felt oddly satisfied with the attention and daring glares. She saw several of the young ones whispering to each other. Together Draco and Hermione left the Great Hall behind and walked along the corridors. Draco didn't seem to have a destination in mind; he just led Hermione around the grounds.

"I was thinking, when do I pick you up Friday?" Hermione frowned, staring clueless at Draco.

"Friday?" she asked. They'd stopped walking, and were now facing each other.

"Yes - our dinner at Hog's Head, remember? Slughorn told me that we're free to go whenever. There'll be a thestral carriage awaiting," Draco shared. Hermione's eyes widened. She hadn't expected Draco asking her – the two of them at dinner alone seemed ridiculous.

"Draco, you don't have to take me. Go with Pansy," Hermione suggested.

"I don't want to take Pansy anywhere but my bed," Draco replied with a bit of smirking.

Hermione made puking-noises. "That's disgusting." She had heard rumours of Pansy and Draco being friends with benefits, but she had never before understood exactly which benefits were in talk.

"Come on, Granger. It'd be fun!" Hermione considered it for a while. She honestly couldn't imagine herself having dinner with Draco Malfoy. She also feared how Ron and Harry would feel about it – they had only just made up, after all.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Hermione asked after minutes of consideration. Draco threw his head back in relief.

"Yes, that'd be nice." They grinned. And for a moment Hermione once again flew back to the rooftop of the Malfoy Manor. There was something in Draco's piercing blue eyes that made Hermione feel like every thing was going to be all right.

"Six o'clock," said Hermione, and went off to the common-room. The boys had Divination, but she had skipped that. She didn't believe in any of the things Professor Trelawney had to say. Instead of being mediocre at it, she had quit.

* * *

"What the heck did Draco want?" Both Ron and Harry were curious when Hermione met them just before Defence Against the Dark Arts. She debated whether to tell them or not. It'd make them rather… pissed to find out that she was "going out" with Draco. It was not a date, Hermione was sure. She only hoped Draco believed the same – that he didn't expect _her_ in the bed.

"Arrange our dinner at Hog's Head," she admitted. Ron dropped his wand on the floor in surprise. He had been rehearsing "Expellimellius" again. He was close to mastering it. It was one of those spells he had never quite taught.

"You are actually going out with him? Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron was red in the face - it matched his hair.

"Why, are you jealous?" That shut Ron up. He tried to form a sentence, but couldn't quite find the words, instead he returned to rehearsing "Expellimellius".

"Are you mental?" Harry whispered for in that same moment Professor Snape arrived to teach them. He looked angry and dirty as always. His greasy hair was glued to his face.

"Probably," she said, but her words drowned in the noise of eager students trying to find their seats before Snape could yell at them.

* * *

As Friday approached - and it came faster than Hermione had expected - Hermione finished her classes and rushed to her Dormitory to prepare for her night out with Draco. She had borrowed a dress from Ginny - the one she had worn to the Slug Club's Christmas party. It was in a pretty shade of red with tiny straps and a low back. It suited Hermione perfectly and did not show off too much of her body. She was not like Pansy who showed off both legs and breasts as soon as the occasion was for it.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror just before she left. Her hair was a mess, she thought, and the dress had suited Ginny better than her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You can do this, Hermione. You have to," she repeated several times to herself, before she left the Dormitory. She felt like a little girl playing dress-up, but she anyway kicked herself on the go.

"Oi, are you wearing that?" Ron reacted as he saw Hermione.

"Yes, Ronald. Why, do you have a problem?"

"Yes I bloody do! I mean, er, Harry and I mean that you might be getting some unwanted attention from Draco," Ron explained. He blushed once again. He was such a terrible liar.

"I've never said that," Harry added in a rush. He was reading in his Potions book once again.

" _Unwanted attention_?" Hermione could not come up with words to say. Was Ron suggesting she looked like a prostitute?

Hermione rushed over to the boys, grabbed Harry's Potions book, and threw it into the wall. It made their entire fellow Gryffindors in the common-room turn their faces towards the trio.

"Hey!" Harry gasped. Hermione ignored him, and stormed out of them room. It was unbelievable how easy they made her tick. She hoped that an evening in the company of Draco would cheer her up just a bit.

* * *

Hermione entered the empty Entrance Hall a few minutes to six. She was getting sort of excited about the evening. It was probably because she was dying to get outside of Hogwarts' walls for a bit - get some different food. She had just come back to Hogwarts, she was aware of that, but she easily got claustrophobic and longed for the outsides. And Hogsmeade was one of the cosiest places she knew. It was beautifully lit by lamps at night, she had seen once in Astronomy class.

"'Mione?" She turned in surprise. She had gotten lost in her own thoughts. Draco appeared at the bottom of the staircase. He looked gorgeous, Hermione had to admit, wearing a black suit. It made his blue eyes and blonde hair look even more shining than usual.

Draco smiled, revealing his perfect set of pearly teeth. "You ready?" he asked, and walked closer to Hermione. He placed his arm around hers, and together they left the castle behind.

* * *

"Have you ever had dinner at Hog's Head before?" Hermione asked Draco as they were seated in their carriage. The night had turned dark by then. The stars shone even brighter than in the Great Hall. Hermione liked the fact that if her arms were long enough she'd be able to reach them. Touch them. She wouldn't be able to in the Great Hall. She took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"No, actually not. But I have heard it's a great place." Hermione and Draco were seated opposites each other, and glared into each other's eyes. Hermione got lost in Draco's as per usual- it was almost like they were telling her a story- so she was surprised how fast time had passed when they arrived at Hog's Head.

Draco helped Hermione out of the carriage like a true gentleman, and even opened the door for her at the Inn.

The only person in sight - the owner, Hermione assumed - was an ancient man with a long grey beard. At first sight Hermione thought it to be Dumbledore. They had a few similarities.

"Good evening. Students at Hogwarts, I assume?" the old man welcomed. His voice was deep and hoarse, but yet understandable.

Draco nodded. He showed the man the gift card that himself and Hermione had received from Professor Slughorn. Hermione was feeling odd about the place. The floor was so dusty that it looked as if the floor was not even there; like the Inn was build on bare ground. Rough wooden tables and chairs were placed all over the small, darkened - only lit up by candlelight placed randomly around - empty room. Hermione recognized the room as the place where the first DA meeting had taken place. Back then she'd sworn she would never return - the place frightened her a bit. She hoped Draco's presence would make her feel a bit more comfortable than if she had went alone. She felt grateful that no one else was around – the customers at the Inn often wore dark hoods and clothes covering their faces.

They were showed to a table pushed towards the back wall. A window so filthy that it was impossible to see through was placed just above the table.

Draco rushed to Hermione's side and pushed out the chair she was to be seated in out from underneath the table.

"Here you go," he said, and she sat down with a smile on her lipstick-covered lips.

"Thank you," she answered under her breath. It took her by surprise how gentle Draco was towards her. She had gotten so used to him being an arse.

"So you've slept with Parkinson?" The question escaped Hermione's lips before she had considered the consequences of it. It made her feel stupid having to ask. Apparently Draco's sex-life was common knowledge.

Draco blushed but grinned at the same time. His gaze was focused on the almost burnt-down candlelight placed in-between them. They had just ordered food - something simple and light that hopefully wouldn't give them food poisoning.

"Yes, I have. I would expect you to know so, Granger. Or does your knowledge only stretch to what is written in books?" Hermione heard the sarcasm in Draco's voice but still felt a bit hurt.

"I don't listen to gossip - rumours are only as false as the person who made them up."

Hermione was too looking deeply into the candle. Something about fire made her feel comfortable and homely.

"That is so true," Draco said, making Hermione think that he had had some kind of experience with false rumours.

"Anyone else?" Hermione asked - once again not thinking before speaking.

"Hm?" Draco looked up from the candles. He had been lost in his own thoughts and had therefore not heard Hermione's question.

"Is there anyone else you've slept with?"

In that same minute the ancient man delivered their food and two bottles of Butter-beer.


	12. 12- Secret Plans

**Chapter twelve – Secret Plans**

Draco thought for a second before he answered Hermione's question. "Daphne Greengrass, Carrow-"

"Flora or Hestia?" Hermione erupted. Draco sent her a what-do-you-think look.

" _Both of them?_ " she asked in disbelief. Draco nodded, smirking all over his face. She didn't listen as he listed the next couple of names.

She slowly began eating her served dinner and pulled out a mug from her bag. She poured her butter-beer into the mug with Draco looking wondering at her.

"Flitwick once told me never to drink of Hog's Head's own mugs. Apparently they're never cleansed," Hermione explained, mentioning her goblin charms teacher.

"Surprised by my hidden talents, Granger?" Draco asked after a while of eating. The food wasn't exactly enjoyable, but edible.

It took a while for Hermione to come up with what to reply. She had certainly not believed Draco to be such, in lack of better word, slut. An unfamiliar feeling filled up Hermione. It made her feel sick, but also longing to be one of those girls. Why, she had no idea. She wanted to stay a Maiden until marriage, she had always been sure of that.

"More surprised by your use of it," she finally spoke. "And call me Hermione, _please_."

"What about you, eh?" Draco asked. "Taken that Weasel out for a ride, have yeh?"

Hermione instantly blushed. She was sure Draco knew she never had. He was just trying to irritate her. "Or was The Chosen One maybe your Chosen One?" he continued. Draco was enjoying this, Hermione could tell by the smirk firmly planted on his face.

"Oh I know, Cormac! You only asked him to the Christmas Party because you've heard about his, er, reputation."

"Okay, that's enough!" Hermione hissed and threw her napkin at Draco. She couldn't help but giggle slightly at his surprised expression.

Draco ordered a fire-whiskey from the old man. He looked tired – as was he just waiting for the two youngsters to get out.

"You drink too?" Hermione asked, though she was not really taken by surprise.

"Nah, one time's got to be the first, right?" Draco replied, and drank the small glass of whisky in one movement.

He continued like that for the rest of the dinner. Their conversation got a bit more awkward and crazy after he'd drowned ten glasses.

"You're mental!" Hermione laughed; her stomach aching from all the laughter.

"What? I'm just saying it's obvious that Snape and McGonagall have something going on! I mean, don't you see how Snape lightens up every time McGonagall enters the room?" Draco was laughing hard as well.

"He does not!" Draco, that's absurd!"

It was obvious that Draco was drunk. She wanted him to stop drinking, but he kept ordering, and there was nothing she could say to stop him from doing so. Oddly enough the glasses seemed to get empty every time Hermione turned her head or lost concentration for a minute. She barely saw him pour any down his throat.

"Well I don't think it's absurd, 'Mione. I think it makes sense!" Draco kept on.

"Can we change the subject because I am getting these really disgusting pictures in my mind," Hermione revealed with a giggle.

"Sure, sure," said Draco. "So what colour lingerie are you wearing?"

They both burst into laughter. Hermione had to place her hands on her stomach in pain. But she enjoyed herself - she was having the time of her life. Normally she would have been appalled, annoyed, by Draco's questions – it was degrading and offensive. But Draco talked in such a kind tone and with a hint of irony, so Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him.

* * *

Draco was hiccupping as the two of them left the Inn shortly after. Hermione giggled every time. "You shouldn't have had that much to drink," she said. He was leaning on her.

"You shouldn't have had that _little_ to drink, Grangs. That's the proper proverb."

When she stopped by the carriage, she found herself studying Draco's pale face – it reminded her of a marble statue. She had never quite noticed how nice he actually looked with a smile on his lips.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked.

Hermione flew out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"I was just thinking that it actually has been a great night. I've had fun."

"You say that as if you hadn't expected to have fun with me," Draco noticed. He still had the cute smile planted on his lips.

"Well, I honestly didn't know what to expect. You've been... avoiding me lately," Hermione admitted, blushing a bit. She was thinking of the incident in the corridor and the weird glare at King's Cross.

At first Draco didn't reply. "It disappointed me that you forgave Weasel and Potter," he then said.

"Oh..." Hermione didn't know what to say. She'd been friends with them for ages and she surely wouldn't kick them out just because Draco got irritated. "Well, I honestly don't think that's any of your business." She spoke in a gentle voice. "And _you_ 're one to talk about annoying company!"

"You're right – my friends are awful," he laughed. He yelled irresponsible things aloud, which Hermione supposed was normal drunken behaviour. She tried to shut him up, but it didn't make him stop.

"Draco, they're going to come after us!" she hissed and placed her right palm on Draco's lips to cover it.

"So hat, 'Mione? We're aluved oud!" Draco mumbled beneath her hand.

"What?" she asked with a chuckle and let go of his mouth.

"I said, we are allowed out. We won't get in trouble for having a bit of fun," he repeated with a smirk. He was full of energy, so Hermione dared him to 'run it off' around the field before they got on the carriage. He started sprinting, yelling for Hermione to catch him. So she did.

At an attempt to stop him she tackled his feet, which made both of them fall over. She landed right on top of him with a chuckle.

The grass was cold and wet against Draco's skin, but with Hermione on top of him he didn't really care. She was warm and heated him up just by the sight. Her choice of dress astounded him – she had exposed her bare back, which made everything in him tingle. Her shoulders were bare as well, but everything else was covered up – no cleavage or thighs. It somehow only made Draco more curious and excited.

Both their chuckles faded out as they realised their position. Instead of untangling they just glared at each other.

"You want to know a secret?" Draco whispered. His breath smelled of alcohol, but it didn't repel her.

"Sure," Hermione replied, a bit worried. What was he going to admit to her?

"The Dark Lord wants Dumbledore dead - and I must be the one to kill him," Draco said - still whispering - and then broke into a laugh.

Hermione quickly pushed herself off Draco and stood up. "You are going to _murder_ Professor Dumbledore?" she yelled with fear plastered on her face.

Draco rose from the ground too, and stood opposites Hermione. He placed a finger on her lips and shushed at her. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" he asked, moving closer and closer to Hermione. "It's a secret." He laughed again, as did he find his up-coming murder hilarious.

"Draco, this is serious! You can't just kill Dumbledore. You're not a killer!"

"'Mione, if I don't succeed he will kill me and my family. And you don't want me dead, do you, Granger?"

"Don't Granger me!" Hermione was furious. How could Draco plan to do such thing? Why wasn't he trying to escape, warn Dumbledore? But as Hermione thought it through, she realised that Draco in no way could escape the Dark Lord… And she didn't want him dead.

"Draco, maybe you can talk to Dumbledore - tell him your plans. He is wise enough to come up with something to save the both of you!" she suggested. Draco didn't answer, he just laughed. "Draco, please listen! You don't have to do-" Draco cut her off. With a kiss. He planted his lips on hers and his fingertips on her chin. Soft and gentle.

To Draco's surprise Hermione kissed him back. She intertwined her fingers with his blonde hair and messed it even further. Draco's hands travelled from Hermione's chin to her hips. He felt her amazing body beneath his palms and tips. The kiss got intense. Hermione felt something in her gut that she had never felt before. It was as if she could explode at any second. Draco had to admit it was the best kiss he had ever had. He had kissed several of girls before - Pansy, Daphne, Flora... And another bunch. But with Hermione it was different. He wasn't kissing her because he needed to, because he wanted to sleep with her or because his father thought it was a good idea. No, he kissed Hermione because he _wanted_ to.

Draco realised that it had been years since he had last done something because he wanted to. He had always been told what to do and had never had a say himself.

Hermione - against her own will - gently pushed Draco away. She wanted more, but she had to resist. Time was running away - they needed to get back to Hogwarts.

"Draco, I-"

"Don't say a word, 'Mione." Hermione chuckled when she spotted the red lipstick stain she had left on Draco's face. He didn't seem to realise.

Draco took Hermione's hand, and intertwined their fingers. They walked back to the carriage.

None of them said a word on the way back to the castle. With the kiss in mind Hermione forgot all about Draco's secret.


	13. 13- Amnesia

**Chapter thirteen – Amnesia**

Draco helped Hermione out of the carriage as they arrived back at the castle. The night was so dark that none of them could see anything, but they could sense each other's presence.

Their fingers were still intertwined as they walked into the castle. Filch had left the main-door open for them, which Hermione could only imagine he would've had a fit about.

"So I suppose this is where we go our separate ways," Draco said and broke the long-lasting silence. They arrived by the first step of the main staircase. Hermione took a step up, which made her taller than Draco.

"Yes it is." Hermione could feel herself being all red in the face. She probably had been since the kiss, but he wouldn't have been able to notice it until now.

Draco leaned in to kiss her once more, but Hermione pushed herself back.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Not here. Suppose anyone sees us."

They both took a glare around the empty hall. "Nobody's up, 'Mione," Draco said and he again attempted to kiss her.

This time Hermione gave in, but only for a few seconds. Their lips had barely brushed each other before she took another step back.

"Goodnight, Draco," she said in a soft tone.

"'Night, 'Mione."

They walked separate ways - he towards the Dungeons, she the Gryffindor common-room where she found Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Well, look who we have here," Ron grunted at the sight of Hermione in the entrance.

"Nice to see you too, Ron," Hermione spoke in sarcasm. She was tired of Ron and his constant bugging. It surprised her they remained friends.

"So how was the date with _Malfoy_?"

"Date? Who said anything about a date?" Hermione was shaking. She feared they somehow knew about the kissing.

"Calm down, 'Mione, it was just a joke."

"'Mione? You've never called me that before!" she yelled. "What do you know?!"

Harry and Ron looked both surprised and confused at Hermione's behaviour. None of them said a word. They didn't dare.

Hermione took a deep breath and calmed down. She was getting paranoid.

"Sorry. Er, dinner was fine. It was with Malfoy you know, so I needed to yell a bit. Wasn't meant to hurt you. Goodnight!" Hermione left to her dormitory without looking back.

* * *

She lay awake for a long time, just thinking the night through. Had Draco really meant to kiss her? Or had he been under control of the fire-whiskey?

Then it hit her; _he had_!

He had been so drunk that he hadn't been able to control his own actions. The kiss was just an impulsive thing that meant absolutely nothing, and the words about Dumbledore were obviously lies. He had just tried to impress her – being all tough and important.

Hermione felt stupid for believing he was speaking the truth. She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"I'm not sure I can take it any more, Harry! She's driving me mental!" Ron complained to his best friend about his girlfriend, Lavender.

"Why don't you just break up with her then?" Harry suggested, stating the obvious.

Ron shook his head quietly." I can't. What should I tell her – 'I won't go out with you any more, you're annoying?'"

Harry started laughing, but then judged from Ron's facial expression that it wasn't the time for jokes.

"Just say you've met someone new."

"Can't. She'll ask me who, and you know how bad I am at lying."

"I'm sure Hermione would do you the favour of pretending to be your girlfriend," Harry said, although he knew she probably wouldn't. This time Ron was the one to burst into laughter.

"You're kidding me, right? Hermione wouldn't do such thing!"

"I wouldn't do what?" Hermione asked as she joined them in the corridors. They were walking towards Potions Monday afternoon.

"Nothi-" Ron said, but Harry cut him off, decided to tell the truth.

"Pretend to be Ron's girlfriend so that he can break up with Lavender." A moment of silence arrived, but was interrupted with chuckles from Hermione.

"Ron's right -I would never do that."

* * *

Professor Slughorn made them sit in the same groups as last time and repeat the same Potion because they "had all failed - except of course Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

"Hi, Granger," Draco said with a voice that made Hermione doubt if Draco even remembered any thing from Friday night. She felt awkward tension between them, which he obviously didn't. He acted just like he had before – friendly, but not flirty.

"Malfoy," Hermione replied and tried to sound relaxed. It was challenging, though. Inside she was exploding; she wanted to throw herself at his neck and just enjoy his company.

This time they didn't think much about their brewing. They sat quietly and did their jobs.

Draco cut the radish this time.

At the end of class Professor Slughorn once again took a glare at each of the cauldrons.

"Nicely done, Longbottom.. You need to work on that, Zabini, Potter... Great job, Parkinson and Weasly! You are growing on each other, eh?"

Hermione turned her head to look at Pansy and Ron. And just as Slughorn had said the bad tension between them seemed to have gone. They were even smiling at each other, and Pansy gave Ron a friendly push.

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, you've done it again. I might need to challenge you a bit more. A step ahead, are we, eh? Have you used my gift card yet?" Slughorn asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Friday night to be exact," she told.

"Oh, I see. Did you enjoy it?"

Even though it was a conversation between Slughorn, Draco and Hermione the entire class were listening in. They all found it insanely exciting that Draco and Hermione had been out together.

"Yes, the food was very delicious," she said, certain she wouldn't satisfy her fellow classmates with any so-called gossip. Slughorn nodded – he seemed satisfied to have given them a good experience.

The professor called the class to an end and left the Dungeons himself.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Draco said as he caught up with her.

All the students who had been hurrying to get out all of a sudden froze so that they could follow their conversation.

"Sure, Draco. What do you have in mind?"

"I was just thinking – er - what happened Friday night? I mean, the last thing I remember is ordering dinner with you. Everything after that is just a blur."

Hermione giggled, but also felt a bit disappointed. He actually didn't remember anything from their night out, which she constantly re-played in her mind.

"Yeah, you were pretty drunk too, I must say. It was quite entertaining," she shared. "Well, you had dinner with me, and afterwards we walked through Hogsmeade. We talked about school and so. Nothing interesting," Hermione lied.

"Oh, okay." Draco looked rather disappointed - as had he expected something more to have happened.

Hermione gathered the rest of her things and turned to leave the classroom.

"Oh, one more thing. It's actually quite funny," said Hermione, giggling, when the classroom had emptied.

"Yeah?" Draco looked as if he knew what she was about to say and was excited to her the words escape her beautiful lips.

"You said you had to kill Professor Dumbledore," she laughed. "Such rubbish."

Her laughter echoed as she left the room. Draco looked more doubtful than ever.

* * *

As February approached Quidditch practice took up more and more of the trio's lives.

Harry demanded the entire team on the field every other day to go through strategies and try out new things. None of the tactics ever succeed, though. They were best in their usual ways.

"Harry - now is the perfect time!" Hermione and Harry were talking as they left the field one night.

"She has a boyfriend, Hermione. I can't just ask her out!" Harry replied. She knew that he was only using Dean as an excuse for not taking Ginny Weasly out for Valentine's Day.

She indeed had a boyfriend, but a terrible one. They were always fighting, but still Ginny couldn't make herself break up with him. Apparently a family-ting, Hermione thought to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked and joined them on their way back to the castle.

"Nothing," Harry quickly responded. He wouldn't let Ron know that he fancied his baby sister.

"What's up with you, sulky?" Hermione asked at the sight of Ron's wondering face expression. His head seemed to be full of thoughts, which was a rare sight.

"Hm?" he asked, clearly deep into his head. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering about Lavender. With Valentine's Day coming up and all, you know," he explained.

Hermione nodded."Oh yes, indeed I know," she spoke in sarcasm.

"It is about time you get yourself over that Krum fellow and find a new playmate," Ron suggested.

" _Playmate_? Please, Ronald. Only you would call it a playmate. That is certainly not what I'm looking for."

"Then what are you looking for?"

Hermione felt that the conversation had taken an unexpected turn. She had only rarely discussed her love life with the boys. It was only at the time of Viktor Krum that they had been very curious about it, but since it had been almost like a taboo.

How was she going to explain who her type was when she didn't even know herself? Perhaps it was a ginger boy with plenty of freckles, a warm family and a playful mind. Or maybe it was an ice blond guy with a toned body, an estranged family and a hang for girls and alcohol.

"Well, someone with _class_. Someone who isn't afraid to show his emotions and let me know what I mean to him," she said after a long time considering her words carefully.

"Oh, well that only excludes the entire school," grinned Harry. He was right. Not many boys at the school had what Hermione was looking for. They weren't mature at all – not even the ones older than her.

"Boys now at days," Hermione sighed.

"You'll find someone, I'm sure," said Harry, trying to cheer up Hermione.

"Thanks, Harry, but I'm in no rush. Education first!" she exclaimed.

* * *

The rest of February drowned in rain, which made Quidditch practise a whole lot tougher. Many players preferred spending their Saturdays indoors with a cup of hot chocolate, but Harry practically forced them outside.

When a cold hit Hermione, among many other Gryffindor Quidditch players, she had a talk with Harry and made him reduce practise to only twice a week instead of every day. He wouldn't have one healthy team member left if they continued at this rate.

The 1st March Hermione woke up early only to find out that the trip to Hogsmeade had been cancelled. She therefore spent some hours at the library, catching up on homework and enjoying the silence. There wasn't another student in sight until Neville Longbottom rushed up to her a bit after morning.

"I thought I'd find you here!" he said with a bit of pride in his exhausted voice. His breathing was heavy and uneven from running.

"What's up, Neville?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"It's-" Neville took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "It's- It's Ron. Ron- he's in the- the Hospital Wing," Neville finally spoke. Hermione jumped out of the chair she was seated in and dropped her books to the floor.

"Ron's in the Hospital Wing? Why?"

"I'm not sure. His family and 'Arry's with him now." Hermione left the library with fast footsteps. "Thanks Neville!" she managed to yell, which made the librarian Madame Pince send her a rare hateful look.


	14. 14- Love Sick

**Chapter fourteen – Love Sick**

Hermione rushed up and down the stairs, which kept on moving her from place to place. She nearly got lost because she in her hurry forgot to notice where she was.

Her thoughts flew around and confused her even more. What had happened to Ron? Was he going to be okay? And why did she feel as if him being hurt also hurt her?

She had doubted her feelings for Ron in a long time. She was not sure whether she saw him as more than a friend or if that just would be strange. She felt as if everybody expected them to end up together, and who knew, maybe they would. The thought had definitely occurred to her.

"Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" Hermione gasped as she found Harry outside the Hospital Wing. He didn't seem to be sad, but he looked rather concerned.

He grabbed Hermione's wrists and tried to calm her down. "He is going to be fine, Hermione. Don't worry," he calmed.

"But- but what happened?" Hermione's breath got even.

"He drank some love poison and then Slughorn accidentally gave him a drink, which turned out to be a dangerous poison, which nearly killed Ron!" Harry said in one breath.

" _Killed him_?" Hermione's breath once again left her and made her feel sick. Ronald Weasly, her best friend, had nearly died.

"Yes, I'll go into details later. Er, his family is with him now, but we can go in and check on him if you'd like to?"

Hermione nodded slowly. She wanted to see Ron. Before she did she wouldn't believe that he was truly all right.

They entered the Hospital Wing together. In the middle of the room they walked into, a bed was placed. Five gingers surrounded the bed, each one looking more relieved than the other.

Hermione walked up to the bed and stood between Ginny and Fred.

Without a word or any hesitation Hermione flung herself up next to Ron. She let her fingers travel from his hairline to his chin. He had very soft skin, which felt good beneath her fingers.

"Hey," she whispered to him so low that nobody but she could hear it.

In that same moment screaming was heard outside the Hospital Wing. It came closer and closer, moving with hurried steps.

The Hospital door flung open in one fast movement and made all of the Weasly's, Harry and Hermione turn their faces towards the intruder, whom turned out to be Ron's girlfriend Lavender Brown. She looked rather terrified and had a tear or two in her chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione caught herself wondering if the reason Ron had been so into Lavender was because of her eyes; Ron _loved_ chocolate. On the other hand, she had been the only girl within a hundred kilometres wanting to snog him.

"Won-Won!" Lavender yelled in her terribly annoying voice, making Hermione wish she were deaf.

Lavender ran up to the bed and threw her arms around Ron's unconscious body.

Ron mumbled something not understandable, which made Lavender quickly let go of him to hear what he was saying.

"What, sweetheart?" she asked.

Hermione felt the urge to throw a lamp into Lavender's face. Okay, not very kind of her to do but she annoyed her a whole bunch.

"H-io-eee," Ron mumbled.

Hermione's eyes widened as she considered if he had actually been saying her name or if it was a trick of the mind.

She was not the only one who had noticed; Lavender looked as if her greatest fear had just been confirmed. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Her-ine," Ron repeated. He looked peaceful, unaware of the words that escaped his lips. "Her-Hermione."

"No - what have you done to him?" Lavender asked, casting an angry glare at Hermione.

"Lavender, I haven't-"

"I thought we were friends!" she yelled. "How could you do this to me?"

Tears began to stream down Lavender's cheeks. She was red in the face of anger and her eyes pierced Hermione. As Ron once again said Hermione's name, Lavender shrieked and then ran out of the Hospital Wing as fast and unexpected as her arrival had been.

"Finally," Molly Weasly said. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards her in disbelief. "Well, I never really liked her," she explained, making all of them chuckle a bit.

Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn entered the room, and they began a conversation with Mr. and Mrs Weasly concerning Ron.

Hermione didn't pay attention to their words, instead she stroke Ron's cheeks with a smile on her lips.

"You'll be alright," she whispered.

* * *

The next few days Hermione spent beside Ron's hospital bed. She was talking to him, even though he was still unconscious. Madame Pomfrey had given him a potion - brewed by Snape, which Harry and Hermione had agreed on not to tell Ron once he woke - that should wake him up again soon.

Harry was busy chasing down Cormac McLaggen and convincing him to play Ron's part as Keeper in the next match against Hufflepuff. He was so stressed about having two team players in the hospital, and feared a third would get in any kind of accident.

"Harry, it's going to be fine, trust me. We have so many great players and you saw how good Cormac was at the try-outs!" comforted Hermione. She was nervous about the match as well, though she tried to hide it. She had only ever played one match – and they had won because Draco was on the other team. He wasn't this time.

"Yes, I know. But, let's face it; none of us really like Cormac. He'll be bad for the team."

"True. Then you'll just have to tell the team that we need Cormac's talent and we have to live with his attitude for the time being."

And so did Harry just before the next Quidditch practise - their last one before the match.

He encouraged them to stay positive even though everything seemed negative.

The team, aware of Harry's brilliance, trusted him blindly.

* * *

The first weekend of March approached and Hermione woke up all sweaty on Saturday. She quickly got dressed into some casual clothes and rushed down to breakfast.

Lately she hadn't been speaking much with the other girls in her dormitory. Mainly because Lavender was pissed at her, believing she was the reason for Lavender and Ron's break up, and all the other girls supported her.

Lavender told everyone that she had broken up with Ron, but since he was still unconscious they were not _officially_ over yet.

"'Morning, Hermione!" said a smiling Harry. He was seated next to Ginny, which would explain his smiling. "Morning, you two."

Hermione served herself a cup of cinnamon tea and scrambled eggs. Her appetite was not big.

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked, addressing Hermione. She managed to nod between chewing. "Yes, indeed," she answered after sinking her eggs down. "I think I will stop by Ron, see how he is doing, you know."

"Good idea. He still wasn't awake last night," Harry said. He looked rather sad as he spoke. Ron - anyone who meant just a bit to Harry - was his weak spot. He hated seeing them hurt, and especially if he had been the reason behind it or had been able to prevent it from happening.

"Good morning, guys," greeted Neville Longbottom and joined them at the table. He served himself a bit food and a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Good morning, Neville. Where's Luna?" Hermione had only just noticed the non-presence of the always smiling, dirty blonde girl with the lion hat that she always wore during Gryffindor matches.

"Oh, haven't you heard? Luna is commenting the match today!" Hermione nearly swallowed the eggs she was eating whole.

"Luna? Well, that will be interesting," Harry said, coughing to cover his surprise.

"She's so proud and excited, but honestly I don't think she knows the first thing about Quidditch," Neville admitted. Hermione nodded in agreement. All she could hope for was that Luna would take everybody's attention off the match, off Hermione. She was sure she'd play rather bad, knowing Ron wasn't around.

"I'll go see to Ron. Meet you in the changing room!" Hermione got up from the wooden bench and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione knew all the steps up to the Hospital Wing a bit too well. She remembered always feeling concerned and worried while walking that way.

The only time Hermione herself had been patient was during her second year when Ginny Weasly had opened the Chamber of Secrets, and a Basilisk had petrified her. Luckily Professor Sprout was growing some Mandrakes, which had been used to bring her back.

"Ms Granger, you again?" Madame Pomfrey asked at the sight of Hermione. Hermione gave a nod, and then rushed over to Ron's bed.

"He is doing far better. He woke up last night, but I'm afraid that the entire process has tired him so much that he will be sleeping for the rest of the day," told Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stroke Ron's skin once again. "He woke up?" she asked with a smile.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and then left Hermione alone with Ron. She, too, was going down to the Quidditch field. It occasionally happened that a player got hurt; so she was always around, ready to heal.

"Ron," Hermione whispered after Madame Pomfrey had left the room.

Ron turned his head towards Hermione and snored a bit.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Ron was back to being his own self.

She began speaking to him, telling him how nervous she was about the match and that he soon had to wake up to prepare for his exams.

"Hermione, is that you?" Ron asked in a dizzy voice.

Hermione jumped an inch back in surprise. She tightened her grip around his hand.

"Yes, Ronald, it's me," she said, happiness overriding her words..

Ron's eyes flew open and his gaze caught Hermione's.

"Bloody hell," he said. He sat up in the bed and looked far better than he had a few minutes ago.

"Er, Ron, aren't you supposed to be all tired and so?"

"Only if Lavender is around," he answered with a sigh. Ron reached out and grabbed one of the many sweets that visitors had brought to him during his unconsciousness.

"Excuse me? Do explain," she demanded.

"Well, I don't want to talk to her, so whenever she's around I pretend to be asleep," he explained. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"But, Ronald, Lavender hasn't been visiting you since the day you got in here. She stormed out, and I don't think she ever returned." Ron's expression turned into wondering.

"Why did she storm out?" he asked. He didn't seem too sad about the fact, though. Rather relieved.

"You – er..." Hermione couldn't make herself tell Ron about him saying her name. She couldn't find the words. And what if he hadn't even meant to say it? Maybe he had just dreamed about her.

"She was angry to see me in here," Hermione finally spoke, only lying very little.

"Oh..." Ron said. "But who is it then that's been visiting me?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "M-me," she admitted. She knew she was blushing.

"You visited me?" he asked, "Why?"

Hermione never got to answer because in that same moment Jimmy Peakes, one of Gryffindor's Beaters, entered the Hospital Wing in a hurry.

"Hermione, the match begins in ten minutes!" he yelled. Hermione quickly rose from her spot.

"What match?" Ron asked in confusion. He felt like he was missing out on everything by being in bed.

"Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Don't worry, Cormac has taken your spot," said Hermione, but she could tell that her words did worry Ron a lot. He hated Cormac and feared he would be taking his spot on the team for good.

"Thank you, Jimmy," she added and together they left the Wing in a rush and ran all the way to the Quidditch field.


	15. 15- Quitting

**Chapter fifteen – Quitting**

"Hermione, glad you could make it," Harry said, clearly irritated by Hermione's late arrival.

She quickly changed into her red and golden Quidditch robes. "Just so you know, Ron's awake," Hermione explained to Harry. Harry's face lit up a bit.

"Good to hear. We can visit him when we've won."

The team walked up to the wooden door, which led them out on the Quidditch field where the Hufflepuff team were awaiting. They all took a deep breath - inhale, exhale.

"Let's do this," Harry whispered, mostly to himself.

* * *

"The round thing escapes Ginny, but -" Luna's voice sounded through the speakers.

"It's called a Quaffle, Lovegood!" Professor McGonagall corrected her.

"Oh, thank you, professor," said Luna, but Hermione was sure she still didn't understand.

It wasn't as if listening to Luna's comments wasn't entertaining, but she didn't have a clue as to what was going on. She barely mentioned Hufflepuff and called people by their nicknames. Her attention was mainly on the shapes of the few clouds dancing on the light-blue sky.

Hermione gave up on following Luna's comment stream and instead tried to see for herself what was going on in the game.

Ginny had the Quaffle again; she aimed it towards Cormac who got it past Hufflepuff's keeper.

The Gryffindor supporters broke into loud cheering. Hermione formed a smile, but it quickly faded as she found the Quaffle coming towards her.

Her reflexes made her swing the bat in her hand hard and fast. She was afraid to see what happened, so she closed her eyes. For seconds no sound was made at all. Hermione began to wonder if she indeed was deaf. But then a loud cheering filled up her ears. She opened her eyes, only to realise that _she_ had just scored.

"Hermione scores ten points to Gryffindor - but they're still behind. Oh, the sun looks so square today. That indeed is _strange_ ," commented Luna. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She had never believed that moment to occur. She found herself wishing Ron had been there to see it. …. And Draco.

Gryffindor were still behind after another thirty minutes. 60-170, if Hermione wasn't mistaken. Their only hope now was that Harry would catch the snitch.

And in that same moment it looked as if something had caught Harry's attention. He flew up and down, trying to catch it.

Then, out of nowhere, Ginny yelled "WATCH OUT, HARRY!" But it was too late. The Bludger that nearly attacked Cormac, and he in reflexion hit, made its way straight into Harry's gut.

Everyone around held their breath - well except for the Slytherin's. They needed for Gryffindor in order to still be eligible for the cup.

Hermione watched as Harry fell of his broomstick and hit the ground. She, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall rushed up to his side. They fell on knees next to him and began checking if he was all right. Madam Pomfrey could quickly declare that Harry was unconscious and needed rest. She, with help from Professor McGonagall, carried him up to the Hospital Wing, while the match continued.

* * *

"How is he?" asked Hermione. She had just entered the Hospital Wing for the second time that day, this time only to find two of her friends as patients.

"Mr. Potter is doing fine, he just needs rest. Mr. Weasly should be back to normal within a few days," Madam Pomfrey told. Hermione nodded as a thank you. She dragged a chair into the midst of the two beds, and sat down.

"You really need to be more careful, boys," she said, well aware that Ron was only faking his sleep and Harry could wake up any minute. And so he did.

"What happened? Did we win?" he immediately asked.

Ron had seated himself up just like earlier. He already knew the results, as the commentators' voices echoed into the Hospital Wing.

"Well," Hermione began. She hated being the bearer of bad news. "Hufflepuff's Seeker Summerby caught the snitch just after you left. We lost 320-60."

Ron and Harry's eyes widened. "320-60? But we 've been practising madly," complained Harry.

"I know. But considering all the changes we've had to make due to illness it isn't difficult to understand."

"Wait, who hit me with that bloody thing any way?" asked Harry.

"C-Cormac. Cormac McLaggen, Ron's replacement," Hermione shared. If possible Harry looked even angrier than before. "Don't worry, 'Arry. Pomfrey said I'd be out at least by Tuesday," Ron comforted. "Bloody hell, Luna was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione and Harry both burst into laughter. "She was quite entertaining, yes," said Hermione. She hoped Luna would continue commenting. It had been nice for an exchange – she didn't point out whenever someone made a mistake.

"I hope she will keep on commenting for the rest of the season. She's really grown on me," Ron explained. He had previously had problems with Luna's way of being.

"Yeah, she's nice. She is." Harry looked lost in his own thoughts as he spoke.

* * *

Harry was quickly released from the Hospital Wing. Already a few days later he was up and standing. Ron followed him along. Lavender was mad at him - really mad. She didn't even talk to him; pretended he wasn't around.

At first he had been wondering. He'd asked both Harry and Hermione why Lavender was mad at him, and Hermione had lied to him - yes, but she felt like she had to - and said that he'd been clear for a moment during his unconsciousness and had broken up with her. Ron blindly believed in her. Now he was only glad to be rid of her.

Harry, obsessed about winning the next match against Ravenclaw in late May, once again ordered Quidditch practise every other evening just before supper. And with the exams coming up, Hermione felt more stressed than ever. She barely had any time to relax - always something to do.

"Hermione, you're the cleverest witch at our age. You'll make it!" Harry comforted her one day on the way to practise. He had had to drag her out of the library.

Hermione had let all of her concerns out on Harry. She couldn't bare it all in her head alone anymore.

"Well, thanks, Harry. But, you're better at Potions than me! I'm not the brightest," she replied.

Harry could only agree with her that he was better at Potions, but it was only due to his Half-Blood Prince book.

"Harry... I want off the team," Hermione finally spoke as they reached the locker room.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked, astounded. They had stopped just outside the doors.

"I can't deal with the pressure of it! And I'm not enjoying it as much as you do. Somebody else deserves my spot," she admitted. The idea had been with her for a while – she had to get her priorities straight.

Harry looked terrified, but still as if he had been expecting it to happen.

"You saw how terrible it went with two new people on the team. Don't make it three!"

"Harry, I'm sorry. I know I should have said something earlier and not just before the match versus Ravenclaw, but I needed to think it through. You know how I over-analyse everything! I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing."

"But you're _not_!"

It had begun to rain. Both Hermione and Harry wanted to go inside, but they felt as if they had to finish their little discussion outside in the moment.

"You don't know what's best for me!" Hermione yelled. She was glad she and Harry had walked down before everybody else. She didn't want them to hear.

"I know what's best for the team!" he yelled back.

"Me too," said Hermione, this time more in a whisper. "And it's not me."

Hermione walked away, leaving Harry behind with a concerned expression on his face.

Hermione couldn't tell raindrops apart from tears as she entered the Gryffindor common-room. She appreciated the weather - none of the other students in the common-room would believe her to be crying. She just looked like she had spent a bit of time outdoors.

Hermione went up to her dormitory and continued her homework due the next morning, while quietly sobbing.

* * *

"She has _what_?" Ron yelled as Harry revealed the reassignment of Hermione to the rest of the team. Most of them dropped their jaws.

"She quit the team. I'm sorry, I tried to convince her, but-"

"I'll go talk to her," Ginny said, and left her boyfriend Dean's arms. "No, Ginny. I think it's best if we leave her alone. At least for the day," advised Harry. Ginny sat back into Dean's arms to Harry's big regret.

"We need a replacement. I was thinking Demelza Robins. She tried out and actually did quite well. I'll talk to her tomorrow," said Harry. The team members nodded in agreement. Not eagerly, though. "Now, let's get to work."

* * *

The flames from the fireplace warmed up Hermione's body. She was seated with her back towards it, doing more homework; a paper for Defence Against the Dark Arts to be precise. She wasn't concentrating much though; she knew that no matter how good it was, Professor Snape would dump her. Nothing she did was ever good enough. But luckily Hermione didn't need excellent grades in DADA. Her ambitions weren't quite to become an Auror, leader of the Magical World or any thing in that line of work. She'd be satisfied with an office job at the Ministry – making a small change in the world.

Footsteps neared the common-room, which was empty asides from Hermione herself.

She jumped in surprise of movement. It was way past curfew and she thought she was the only one with eyes still open at this time of night. A boy with the same hair colour as the flames behind her entered the room.

"Hermione!" he yelled in shock at the sight of the pair of amber coloured eyes looking at him

"Ron, where have you been?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Er - Quidditch practice," Ron explained, "word's out you've quit."

"Liar," Hermione said, not moving her gaze. "Harry came in _hours_ ago!"

"Tell me, why would you quit? I thought you liked it!"

"Don't change the subject, Ronald!" Hermione minded not to yell – she didn't want to wake up anybody. Both her and Ron would get in trouble if the Head Boy or Girl came running. Not that they were around since they shared their own dormitory further down the corridor.

"All right, I was out and about. Both you and Harry take midnight strolls around the castle, and I wanted to see if it really was exciting! Satisfied, eh?"

Something in Ron's voice sounded convincing, but Hermione still didn't really believe him.

Ron had attended midnight strolls earlier with both Hermione and Harry, and it was far too late to be a "short midnight stroll" as the clock had stroke three.

"Goodnight," Hermione gave in. Ron looked rather relieved and left for his dormitory in a rush.


	16. 16- Secret Lover

**Chapter sixteen – Secret Lover**

Monday in Potions Professor Slughorn revealed that they were doing great in their pairs as they were and that they should stay in them until the term ended.

Hermione felt a bit concerned about being around Draco that much for the next few months. She had to keep her lips sealed. She would in no way tell him about their kiss. How soft his lips had been feeling... How they tasted like cinnamon…

A loud giggle interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She turned around and took a glare at Pansy and Ron who were working on their Potion. They looked happy. In fact, Ron had been in a very bubbly mood lately. He was constantly smiling and easily got lost in his thoughts.

Ron whispered something into Pansy's ear, which instantly made her crack up. Hermione was sure she'd never before seen Pansy laugh out of anything but evilness.

She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked, putting Hermione's focus off the pair behind her.

"No, I'm fine. It's just... Has Pansy ever _actually_ laughed before?" Draco chuckled. Hermione feared she'd said something wrong. Draco and Pansy were after all friends. With benefits.

Hermione shivered once again. She didn't like the picture that flooded her brain.

"Well, of cour-" Draco began, but then shut himself up as to take a deep breath. "No. Actually not." They both chuckled and with another glare over their shoulders they began on the potion Professor Slughorn had ordered them to prepare.

It was not nearly as easy as the last Potion they had done, but Hermione and Draco still finished without problems.

"Are you sure nothing more happened in Hogsmeade?" Draco asked after a while of silence. They were adding the final ingredients to the cauldron. The Potion had turned into a light, buttercup yellow colour.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hermione was on the edge of telling him about the kiss, but she could only imagine how much trouble it would cause. Draco had been so drunk. He probably wouldn't want to kiss her sober. She quietly shook her head. No, he definitely wouldn't.

"I just have this crazy feeling that something unusual happened - something not meant to happen. But I honestly can't figure out what!" Draco's voice was comfortable in Hermione's ears. She'd never realised that before, because she'd always listened to _what_ he was saying and not _how_ he said it.

She frowned. Did he know about it? "Er, you told me who you've slept with," Hermione admitted and blushed.

Draco's face expression first showed disappointment, then surprise.

"Did I?" He blushed a tiny bit. "Well, I would appreciate it if you kept the list to yourself."

"The list?" Hermione had lost her concentration because Pansy once again had laughed out loud. She wasn't the only one to send the odd pairing wondering looks; Blaise Zabini and the rest of the Slytherin's, who were all used to seeing Pansy as a threat, Harry, Lavender Brown, Romilda Vane... They were all frowning.

"My sex list," Draco said, not trying to keep his voice down.

"Oh," said Hermione, "your secret's safe with me." Draco nodded as a thank you with a slight smirk.

* * *

After Potions Hermione, Harry and Ron walked up from the Dungeons together. They nearly ran away because they hated the place to Hell. It smelled, was cold and dim.

Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice and Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit sad that she instead would be working on the paper they had just gotten from Professor Slughorn.

"I tell you, Blaise is an arse!" Harry complained once again about his partner.

Hermione rolled her eyes, although she did understand him. Zabini wasn't the friendliest of Slytherins.

"Well, at least someone seems to be having fun," Hermione said, addressing Ron who once again had lost track of his thoughts.

"What, me?" he asked, "You know as well as I that having fun with Pansy Parkinson is impossible!" Ron made sure to lower his voice as to not risk Pansy eavesdropping.

"Oh, sorry I couldn't think properly from Pansy's deafening laughter."

Harry laughed loudly at Hermione's words.

"I'm only being nice to her because I have to get good grades in Potions!" Ron admitted. He was all red in the face, which made Hermione doubt how truthful his words were, but on the other hand, Ron was always red in the face.

"I disgust her, you both know that!" he continued. Both Harry and Hermione decided to believe him. After all Ron would be the first one to brag if he had a fling with such a pretty girl as Pansy.

"All right, whatever you say. I'll see you at dinner." Hermione took a turn to the Gryffindor Tower as Harry and Ron continued out of the castle, down to the Quidditch field.

* * *

Hermione seated herself in the armchair closest to the fireplace. The common-room was nearly empty due to most students still having classes, others watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice.

"Hermione?" asked a voice, which Hermione would always recognize no matter time and place. It was unique – light, almost singing.

She turned her face, and looked directly into the eyes of a dirty-blonde girl. Luna Lovegood had entered the common-room with help from a Second Year who was also about to enter.

Hermione remembered herself being a Second Year - everything and everyone were so much bigger than oneself. Looking back, time had actually flown by so fast. She still remembered receiving her acceptance letter, entering Hogwarts for the very first time, facing a troll during her first Halloween… The memories were never ending.

"Luna, hi!" Hermione got up from the armchair. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Ron," Luna said in a shaking voice. She was glaring around the common-room in search for the auburn haired boy.

"I'm afraid he's not around," Hermione answered, "Quidditch." Luna nodded; she looked jumpy. "I see. Will you say I've been here once he's back?" Hermione nodded and watched Luna leave the Gryffindor tower behind.

* * *

For a while Hermione continued with her homework. Then, as a lighting, the thought stroke Hermione. Luna and Ron had never talked much together, but all of a sudden Luna came asking for Ron who had begun taking midnight walks. The same Luna that had "grown on" Ron, as he himself had said not long ago. Were Luna being loved-good by Ron?

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry entered the common-room, which was now filled with people. Harry looked around in the common-room just as Luna had done an hour previously.

"I don't - he was just behind me!" He looked confused.

"I think Ron might be sneaking out," Hermione said in an intriguing tone.

"And why would he do that?"

"He's secretly dating Luna." Harry began chuckling out loud, making the rest of the common-room turn their heads. "You cannot be serious, Hermione!" But then Harry realised she _was_ serious, so he cracked up even more. "Ron and Luna? You got to be kidding me! I think I'd know if my best mate was dating Luna Lovegood."

"Well, how else would you explain his constant absence, bubbly mood and the fact that Luna came into the common-room and asked for him?"

Harry chuckled a bit, but then frowned. "You've got a point," he admitted. He looked taken aback.

"I know. I just don't get why they want to keep it a secret." Hermione was glad she'd convinced Harry. She'd thought that a bigger challenge.

"I don't know. Maybe he's, er, embarrassed," Harry suggested. Luna wasn't exactly the type Ron be bragging about dating. And maybe he was smart enough to think that showing off a new girl in front of Lavender would cause the biggest drama.

"I'll talk to him once he gets back," said Hermione. She wanted to know the truth - she was tired of secrets. Especially when it was her friends who kept them.

"We'll do it together." They both sat for a while and said nothing. Then, all of a sudden, Harry swung his arm around Hermione and planted her head on his chest.

"Hey, are you all right with this?" he asked. Sometimes Hermione appreciated that Harry could see exactly how she was feeling. Unlike Ron who blindly trusted every word Hermione said and never thought there might be a greater meaning behind it.

Hermione nodded into Harry's chest; it was firm and well trained. Hermione wondered how, because she never saw Harry do any other workout than Quidditch.

"I know how it feels - trust me," said Harry. Hermione knew he was talking about Ginny and Dean. Both her and Harry were watching people they might-might-not be in love with being in love with other people.

* * *

Ron didn't return to the common-room until just before midnight. Hermione and Harry had briefly gone to dinner and where Ron hadn't made an appearance either.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled as he entered. The smile that had been painted on his face quickly faded away at the sight of his two best mates.

"Hermione, Harry... Hey." He didn't seem happy for their encounter.

"We _know_ , Ron," Harry said, raising his eyebrows slightly. Ron looked surprised and then took seat opposites the two.

"Look, it wasn't meant to happen, okay? It's just, her hair, her eyes... She is actually really sweet once you get to know her! I wanted to tell you, I swear, but I wasn't sure how you were going to react. I mean, after all she is kind of the enemy."

"Her dirty-blonde hair is quite wonderful, yes," Hermione admitted. She'd never understood why people found her chestnut hair beautiful. "But calling her an enemy might be an overstatement."

Ron's face expression changed – he looked stunned and confused. "Dirty-blonde?" he exclaimed, "wait, which do you two have in mind?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. He wasn't talking about Luna? Was he getting back together with Lavender? What an arse.

"Luna Lovegood, of course!" Harry explained. Silence fell, but then Ron cracked up.

"What, Luna Lovegood? You got to be kidding-" Ron got caught off by Hermione's evil gaze. "I mean, she's nice and all, but I wouldn't snog her."

"Who are you snogging, then?" Ron got up from his chair in a hurry.

"Nobody, you bloody fool. Don't you think I'd have told you?" He began to walk towards the Boys Dormitory, trying to escape as quickly as possible.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled, "We _know_ you're seeing _somebody_. Why don't you just man up and tell us who?" She could imagine he would be a bit ashamed of going back to Lavender after he had complained about her that much.

Ron sighed. "All right, all right," he mumbled and walked back to his to his raven-haired friend, whom he'd first met at the Hogwarts Express years ago. He was only addressing him, as was Hermione not there. "You're going to hate me, mate."

"Just tell me, Ron."

The looks exchanged by those two nearly frightened Hermione. They were so serious.

"Pansy. Pansy Parkinson," Ron whispered.


	17. 17- Under Stars

**Chapter seventeen – Under Stars**

The Astronomy Tower's view was great in the early morning of late May. The arising sun turned the sky into a lovely orange colour and with no clouds in sight Draco knew it was going to be a sunny day. It wasn't the first time Draco visited the tower in the early morning hours by himself. He had done it frequently since they'd begun having Astrology classes up there at night. He'd wondered what the view would be like in sunlight, and therefore he had once sneaked up there. It had sort of become his resting place.

He was hitting lightly on the strings of the guitar he had brought along with him. It made a sweet, little sound. A melody.

He had pursued the Muggle device from a street-seller in Hogsmeade last summer. He'd taught himself how to play it. He didn't know, though, if he was any good, since no one in the magical world could tell him. He kept his instrument a secret – his father wouldn't approve.

Draco played out a little melody he had composed himself. While he did so, he had a caramel and curly haired girl on his mind.

 _But why,_ he thought to himself, _why was Hermione constantly on my mind?_

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron were waiting outside classroom 3C on the Third Floor. They were having Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. Ron was for the first time in his life excited about the class, but that was only because he got to see his girlfriend Pansy. It was still only Harry and Hermione who, besides the couple, knew about them. Pansy didn't have the guts to tell any of her friends, which Hermione understood. Gryffindors could approve of Slytherins, but Slytherins could in no way approve of Gryffindors.

"Enter," Professor Snape said as he approached the awaiting students. They all hurried in and nearly fell over each other.

Professor Snape asked them to sit in pairs, so as Ron ran over to Pansy, Harry and Hermione had to sit together. That wasn't bad, though. Hermione had always thought herself a bit closer to Harry than Ron.

The duo did as Professor Snape told them to; rehearse to block unfriendly spells. That was something Hermione remembered having taught already in her Second Year, but since their teachers had come and gone constantly, they had never had a steady year. If it hadn't been for DA last year Hermione was sure they all would have failed the class.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit?" Hermione whispered. They had rehearsed what they should and even read a twenty-page text about it, so Harry and Hermione were _trying_ to have a conversation. Talking in Professor Snape's class was prohibited and often ended with them getting their head slapped once or twice. "Admit what?" Harry whispered back. He was looking in his book, pretending to still be reading though he had finished several minutes ago.

"That you like her!"

"I like who?"

Hermione could tell that he was lying, pretending not to know what she was referring to. He knew exactly whom Hermione was talking about. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ginny, of course, you dumb!" In that moment Professor Snape walked by which also made Hermione pretend to be reading. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see that the professor sent the duo strange looks. He was looking for any reason to hit them, expel them. When he didn't find any reason to do so he continued to walk among the other students.

"I don't like Ginny!" Harry whispered back. He turned his head to make sure Snape wasn't looking.

"Come on, Harry. Ron isn't around." They both glared at their auburn haired friend who was seated a few tables away, working hard with Pansy. Once in a while they looked up at each other and smiled. Not before that moment had Hermione believed them to actually be dating. She hadn't been able to imagine Pansy as a kind person - especially not kind towards Ron.

Harry mumbled something under his breath, which Hermione didn't catch.

"Sorry?" Seconds went by where none of them spoke a word.

"All right… I like her," Harry finally admitted and blushed.

Hermione couldn't help herself but do a little jump in her seat of excitement.

"Satisfied?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded eagerly, but was stopped by Professor Snape who, unluckily, in that moment had passed by, and hit them with the book he was holding.

* * *

Arithmancy, lunch and double Potions flew by. At the end of Potions Hermione realised that she hadn't seen Draco around anywhere, which was odd since they took so many classes together.

"What are you going to do before dinner?" Ron asked as they left Potions.

"Homework. I have tons of it I'm never going to finish if I don't begin now," sighed Hermione. She really missed having some spare time. "Quidditch for you, I assume?" Harry and Ron nodded in tact.

"See you at dinner, then." And gone she was.

* * *

Even though she had taken the stairs up to The Astronomy Tower once a week in her younger years they were killing her. She truly was out of shape since she'd stopped Quidditch.

She had went to the tower to do her homework because the common-room was packed and so was her Dormitory _and_ the library. She couldn't believe her luck. Sigh.

Only a few steps away from reaching the place where she wanted to sit, she stopped.

A sound caught her attention. It was a sound she hadn't heard for such a long time. Was it... No, it could not be... But it really sounded like a _guitar_! She continued to walk with the thought of rumbling into another Muggleborn wizard playing the instrument she had always admired.

But no Muggleborn was in sight as Hermione entered the room. Only the platinum haired Slytherin she had grown up hating and now wasn't so sure about.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, not masking her surprise.

Draco, who was seated in front of the big glass window that showed the stars in the night so wonderfully, jumped up in surprise. "Hermione? What are _you_ doing here?"

He was all red in the face and his body was shaking. He looked embarrassed.

"I might just ask you the same question."

Draco looked unsure of what to do. But surely, he _was_ standing with a guitar. He tried to hide it behind him, but it was nearly bigger than him.

"Where do you have that from?" she asked and took a few steps closer.

"Hogsmeade. What exactly is it?" He tried to sound ignorant.

Hermione rolled her eyes, seeing right through his disguise.

"As if you don't know. You can _play_ it, Draco! Who taught you that?"

"You mean, it sounds good?" Hermione was right in front of him.

"Indeed. I don't know how you do it. I've tried and I absolutely can't."

"Well, perhaps I'm just better?" he smirked.

"Will you play something for me?" Hermione took a seat just in front of the window and glared out of it.

"S-sure." Draco took place right next to her and began to play. He knew exactly which one, and he couldn't help himself but sing aloud the words he had written down to the melody. He found himself wishing it was dark – the lyrics would've been suiting.

 _"_ _I wish I knew everything there is to know about you. And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me._

 _You, you think you know me. I guarantee there's a lot more to see. And you, you don't believe it's true that if I'm dreaming I'm dreaming of you._

 _And I wish that I could hold your hand, feet beneath the sand. And I wish that I could drive you in my car, to kiss you under stars._

 _I wanted you to be everything that you deserve to be and If I close my eyes I can see you perfectly._

 _And I, I don't know where to go, I wrote a song just to let you know. That we, we could be together I'll hold you forever_

 _And I wish that I could hold your hand, feet beneath the sand. And I wish that I could drive you in my car, to kiss you under stars. And I wish that I could hold your hand, feet beneath the sand. I wish I could feel your touch, I think about you so much."_

As Draco finished the melody, Hermione couldn't move an inch. Her gaze was glued to Draco, her knees as weak as never before and her entire body shaking. Draco was looking at Hermione as well. But as soon as he realised what he had just done, he was out of the room before Hermione could say a word.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You want me to _what_?" Draco's eyes were steady at the beautiful girl opposites him. She had found him in one of the corridors not long ago and asked him if they could have a word in his Dormitory.

Her eyes were shining with eagerness, lust and shame. Draco wondered why he had never before noticed just how beautiful her face was. And her body wasn't that bad either, he could tell.

"What it is you do," her sweet voice replied. He saw a different side to her, which he – and probably no one else – knew of. She was nervous, but determined. He nearly couldn't help himself, although he wanted to say no.

"It'll be good for both of us. It'll save my life. And I heard you like this thing," she continued.

"You have a point." He gave in.

"Then, help me." She bit her lip. "Please."

Draco felt a bit as if he was cheating. But cheating whom, exactly? The girl was pureblood, delicious and beautiful. Just like all the other girls who had come begging for him through the years. But there was something about this girl that made him feel as if she was different than the others. Not that he could imagine himself marrying her, over even dating her in the nearest future. How disappointed wouldn't his parents be if he did? "All right, lay down," he demanded. She sat at his bed as Draco walked up to her and slowly began to unbutton his shirt...


End file.
